Getting Greedy
by MischaPallasAthenaKitsune
Summary: Author-sama and Editor-chan have waited long enough. They have decided to get greedy and have their bishies for themselves. Get to know the people behind the scenes of MPAK.
1. Intro

One day, a warm, yet rainy day in early May of the current year (hopefully), 2008, Author-sama and Editor-chan were sitting, Author-sama at a table outside in a lawn chair on the back patio of her home, in a small town in southern Ohio, and Editor-chan, in her bedroom of her own home in the same city, talking on the phone.

Author-sama is a seventeen-year-old girl, with a strange fetish for young boys, only in anime of course, if she liked real young boys, that, my friends, would be called pedophelia, even though she is only seventeen.

Author-sama's real name is Chris. She is an artistic tomboy who is openly bisexual. She has long, wavy blonde hair and blue eyes. She stands five-foot-six.

Editor-chan stands about five-four and has short dark hair, that in Author-sama's opinion looks hot in ponytails.

Editor-chan's real name is Melissa. She is nineteen and has a thing for kink.

Author-sama lit up a cigarette, underage smoking is bad, mind you, as she voiced her idea.

"I think it's time we get a little greedy," she said into the phone, which was on speaker, sitting on the table in front of her.

"What do you mean?" Melissa asked.

"I write, and you edit all this delicious yaoi with the occasional splash of yuri, yet we never get any action from our bishies ourselves. Other authors are out there fucking our men and women. I think it's time we claim a little bit of them for ourselves..." she said as she grinned, blowing out smoke.

"That's a great idea," Melissa said as she put a piece of pocky in her mouth, clicking another link on her computer screen as she held the phone between her ear and shoulder.

With the amazing power of the internet, and these two girls wild imaginations, they decided to slip into the world of their favorite anime characters and do them the way they felt they should be done.

Read on as Author-sama and Editor-chan have their way with the men and women they find hot from all of their favorite anime shows.

XxXxXxX

EN: My, what FUN this will be! :eye twitches with foam coming from mouth:

AN: Ano, Editor-chan... I don't realize how this would make us look like such whores. :sweatdrop:

EN: You don't? Really? It's just so... out there! lol, well, we had a shot at this with Love in the Leaves, but no one fecking read it... plus there's that girl on HentaiFoundry who's smexing even the gayest ninja! :cough:Sai:cough: So... yeah.

AN: You shouldn't say that! She might be reading this! :sweatdrop: And no one likes OC's unless it's yaoi or yuri! anyways! I hope my fans will read this, at least... if for nothing else, to get a better understanding of me and my beautiful, sexy love, editor-chan. Thanks, y'all!

EN: Ok... you seriously need to stop doing that... :eyetwitch:


	2. Authorsama has a Shino

AN: I don't own Naruto.

"Shino-kun..." Chris whispered as she slinked up behind him, wrapping her arms around the Aburame boy in front of her.

"Chris..." he whispered back, letting his head fall back on her shoulder. "What are you doing here? I thought you had important business in your world."

"Oh, you mean school? It's not important!" she said, cheerfully, squeezing the other. Shino scoffed and turned in her embrace to look at her. "I was joking," she said. "I value my education. I just don't want to give a speech in government."

The leaves of the trees around them rustled in the soft breeze, Chris' ponytail blowing with it.

"Maybe you could put your mouth to better use?" Shino said, smirking at her. "I love the way you look on your knees," he whispered, looking at her over his glasses.

"You love the way anyone looks on their knees... Kiba, Shikamaru, Mark, Sanzo..." she trailed off. Shino cut her off with a kiss, as she was about to list more names.

"Yeah, it's true. But I can't help it. Most people are hot on their knees," he said, his hands still in his pockets, which was just fine with Chris, as she doesn't like to be touched.

"Melissa said you have a superiority complex."

Shino laughed in response.

"Maybe I do. You don't have a problem with this, do you?" Shino asked, leaning his head back as Chris kissed along his neck.

"Nope," she said and smiled against the taut skin.

"Good, you know what I like," he whispered and started to unzip his coat.

"Sure do..." she said, dropping to her knees and unbuttoning his pants, as he pushed his coat aside. Chris freed Shino's half-hard member from his underwear and leaned down, kissing the tip and sides of his length, enjoying it hardening against her lips.

Chris took the head of Shino's member into her mouth and sucked lightly, reaching up, running her fingertips over Shino's thighs, admiring the soft moan that fell from his lips as she did so.

"Good..." Shino whispered, putting his hand on the top of her head. He reached back and pulled out her hairband, watching her hair fall around her face. She scoffed, looking up at him. He grinned and reached down, taking off her glasses and putting them in his coat pocket.

Chris made a noise of protest and looked up at Shino semi-angrily as she licked the underside of Shino's cock, making him moan.

"You'll get them back when we're done. I have glasses too, ya know, I know how to take care of them," he said and ran his fingers through her hair, guiding her mouth back to take in his cock again.

Chris sucked, this time, particularly hard, reaching up with her left hand to fondle his sack, the right reaching behind to tease his ass.

"God, trying to make yaoi even when there aren't two penises involved, I see," Shino said, gasping out in pleasure when Chris bit down a bit.

"You can't tell me you don't enjoy that..." she said, pulling back and looking up at him, nuzzling his cock with her cheek.

"Prostate stimulation is a good feeling," Shino said, matter-of-factly. Chris scoffed again.

"That's what Jiraiya said," she said before snickering at an inside joke. Shino just raised an eyebrow and pushed Chris away gently. He got down on his knees and put his hands on her shoulders.

"I know how you feel about sex, but do you want to? I'll be gentle, I promise," Shino said, stealing a kiss quickly.

"You're my favorite," Chris said and giggled, poking Shino's nose. "For you, I'd do anything."

"Anything?" Shino asked and smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't push it," Chris said, scoffing as Shino laughed, gently pushing her back, onto the ground.

Shino worked at the button on Chris' pants as he kissed her jawline.

"Shino..." she warned, as his kisses dipped low, towards her neck.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Neck is off-limits," he said, pulling her jeans down, her panties too as she kicked off her tennis shoes, pulling her socks off with her toes.

Once she was naked from the waist down, Shino sat back on his heels to look at her.

"Shino..." she warned, covering herself.

"What? Can't I look?" he asked, smirking.

"No, you can't. You wanted sex, now sex," she said as Shino climbed up her body. He then pressed his lips to hers. She gasped as his cock rubbed over her hip.

"You talk too much," Shino said as he pulled back, pushing her legs apart a bit. He leaned forward, putting one hand on either side of her head, staring down at her.

"Ack!" she said, pushing against his chest with both of her hands. "Condom. Now," she said.

"Ah, damnit," Shino said and sat back, Chris once more scoffing.

"What? I'm smart, and a girl. I know you're used to being with guys, but--" Shino started to chuckle quietly. "What is so damn funny?!" Chris demanded.

"Shh," he said, putting his finger over her lips. "Or I'll put it back in your mouth,"

Chris' face instantly turned beet red. Shino chuckled as he took a condom from his coat pocket and opened the wrapper. He slipped it over his cock and pressed it down, smiling at Chris.

"Better?" Shino asked, crawling on top of her once more.

"Much," she said and reached out, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, crying out as he pressed his cock inside of her.

"Did that really hurt?" Shino asked, finding her eyes to be teary.

"Yes! You ass!" she said, pouting.

"Awwe, I'm sorry. I'll make it feel good, I promise," Shino said, moving one hand down to her hip, as the other held him up, pressed into the grass beside her head. He squeezed gently as he pulled out and thrust back in. "Damn, you're so tight," he whispered.

"Well," Chris said, letting her death grip on him loosen a bit. "It has been more than a year since I've last had sex."

"That makes sense, seeing as you don't like sex... Excuse me, you don't like to have sex. But you love to watch me fuck Kiba... and get fucked by Kankuro, fuck Shikamaru, get molested by Kurenai, Sanzo..." Shino trailed off, grinning as he thrust harder into her, making her bite her lip.

"You say I talk too much?" Chris said, pouting still, shifting her hips. "And for Shikamaru...Ah!" she cried out, gasping, her face red once more.

"What about Shikamaru?" Shino asked, smirking.

"Fuck him, he's an ass!" she said, blushing, renewing her deathgrip.

"You really want me to leave and go find Shikamaru?" Shino asked.

"No!" Chris squealed, wrapping her legs around Shino's waist.

"That's what I thought. This is a much better position," he said, thrusting hard into the whining girl beneath him.

Their hips slapped together, Chris letting out quiet gasps and whines, Shino grunting, letting the occasional moan roll from his lips.

"I'm going to cum..." he whispered, kissing her cheek, moving to her ear to gently nibble on it and tug on one of her two piercings.

"Ah, then cum!" she whined, clawing his back.

Shino let out a loud moan, tensing, groaning out against her cheek as he came.

"You didn't..." Shino whispered as he pulled out.

"And I don't care to. You're happy, that's all I care about," Chris said with a smile as she put on her pants, leaving her shoes off for the time being.

"You're strange," Shino said, taking off the condom, being careful not to spill it, and tied it, asking a few of his bugs to dispose of it for him, which they did, flying away with it.

"Don't you think that will look a little weird...?" Chris asked, trying to hard not to giggle.

"What do you mean?"

"Bugs flying away with a condom," she chuckled. "Mommy, Mommy! Those buggies are carrying something!" she said in a childish voice. "Oh my gosh! It's a used condom!" she said, feigning shock in her regular voice. "Let's hope it's not a ninja if anyone sees it. Then they'll know an Aburame is getting a little bow-chika-wah-wah," she said and giggled.

"Oh, hush," Shino said, his cheeks tinting pink as he sat beside her. "I'm impressed you could see that without your glasses," he said, taking them from his pocket and handing them to her as he zipped up his coat.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure out why the used condom was flying Mr. Aburame," Chris said, stresst\ing his name as she poked him in the shoulder. She then put her glasses on.

"Turn around," Shino said.

Chris did as he said and Shino began to run his fingers through her hair, straightening it and pulling it back, putting her hair back up. He kissed her cheek as she turned back around.

"I have to go back soon, but I have enough time for a short nap and then some lunch. Sound like a plan?" Chris asked.

"Sounds good to me," Shino said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders as she leaned into him. Shino laid back on the grass, one arm around Chris' shoulders as she laid with her head practically in his armpit with her hand on his chest.

The two fell asleep together.

XxXxXxXxX

EN: Yeah, writing this at nearly 2 in the morning means I don't get my smex... grumblegrumble... Well, this is the first of MANY, trust me on this.

AN: Ahehehehe... I think I gave away WAY too much about myself in that... That's almost creepy how that seems like what I would do were Shino real... :sigh: I lovers Shino-kun. um... :blush: Review?


	3. EditorChan has a Shikamaru

AN: I don't own Naruto.

XxXxXxX

"Shikamaru Nara!" Melissa said as she pounced on the smoking Chunin, who was leaning back against a tree.

"What?" he asked, looking down at her as she snuggled into his neck.

"How are you?" Melissa asked, smiling.

"I was just fine until you got here," Shikamaru said, grinning to let her know he was kidding.

"You're an ass," Melissa said, swatting his shoulder.

"And that's why you love me," Shikamaru said, lifting his hand lazily to his mouth and taking a drag of his cigarette. "While you're here..." Shikamaru said and started to unbutton his pants.

"All day and all night!" Melissa said excitedly, helping him free his hardening length.

"Mmm, I don't understand girls. Especially you."

"What's there to understand? Someone as smart as you should realize that there isn't anything really--" Melissa yelped as Shikamaru forced her head down.

"Shut up. It's annoying how much you talk," Shikamaru said, forcing her to take his cock into her mouth.

Melissa moaned as she sucked vigorously, moaning around the throbbing organ in her mouth, tasting a drop of salty pre-cum as he forced her down more on it.

Shikamaru took another drag of his cigarette as Melissa looked up at him. He looked bored, so she sucked harder, moaning around his cock, sending strong vibrations down his shaft. His look of boredom never changed. She bit down a bit. Though his cock throbbed in her mouth, his expression did not waver. He just blew out smoke, aiming it at her.

Melissa shivered and pulled back, looking up at Shikamaru and pouting.

"What?" he asked, taking another drag before snuffing the cigarette out on the ground beside him. "Girls like you are so weird. Liking the guys that will abuse you... Is that why you chose me? Because I don't particularly like women?" Shikamaru asked.

"Some questions are better left unanswered," Melissa said as she stood, thanking the gods she wore a skirt that day, not knowing what possessed her to do so.

She straddled his lap and rubbed her panty-clad clit against his cock, the other still looking bored.

Melissa reached out and pulled Shikamaru's hair roughly, pulling a few strands from his pony tail.

"Look something other than bored!" she practically yelled, gyrating her hips.

"Ouch, fuck, Melissa..." Shikamaru said in a warning tone.

"Don't call me that," she said.

"Fine then, bitch!" Shikamaru said, thrusting his hips up a bit, his cock spreading the lips of her clit just a little bit.

"Ahh..." Melissa whined, and shivered. She drew her hand back, and slapped him hard, across the face. He grabbed her arm, and pulled it down and back, at his side. She used her other hand to move her panties aside. "Fuck me," she demanded.

"Demanding woman..." Shikamaru said and looked off in the distance.

"Do it!" she ordered, pinching his nipple with her now free hand, as she positioned herself above his cock, pressing down a little. Shikamaru let go of her wrist and grabbed her hips, forcing her down on his cock, making her cry out and fall forward against him.

"Oh, Daddy!" she whined.

"Always thinking about my father..." Shikamaru growled and pulled her hair. "What's my name? Say my name, bitch," he said, tugging harder as she moaned.

"Shikamaru!" she whined, already clenching around the engorged cock.

"Heh, feels like you're about to cum already," Shikamaru said, pulling her close by the small of her back, biting her neck roughly as she leaned against him, whining. She couldn't speak, the pressure was simply too much as he rocked his hips into her.

Melissa cried out, screaming in pleasure as a wave of orgasm over took her, making her tremble into Shikamaru's chest.

Shikamaru moaned and grabbed her ass, pushing her down even farther and groping the perfectly round, sexy ass cheeks.

Shikamaru groaned as his cock spasmed inside her, filling her with his warm seed. Melissa whined against his shoulder.

Shikamaru's softening cock slipped from her as she sat back, on his knees and looked at him, tears brimming in her eyes.

"You enjoyed that way too much," he said.

"Bitch, you liked it too!" she said, her face reddening.

"Yeah, and?" Shikamaru asked, and took out another cigarette, lighting it.

"You're an ass..." she said and stood, rubbing her crotch. "It's all sticky..." she whined.

"And whose fault is that?" Shikamaru asked as his lit cigarette hung from his lips and he buttoned his pants.

"Yours, dickhole!"

"You're the one who wanted it!"

"You got hard!" Melissa shouted back.

Shikamaru just glared at her for a moment before leaning his head back against the tree.

"Hey, Shikamaru... since I have some free time, ano, maybe, ya wanna go to a movie or somethin'?" she asked, looking over at the Nara beside her to find he was sleeping. A vein throbbed in her forehead. "Dick." She looked over him and noticed the lit cigarette hanging from his lips. "Are you serious? God, for being so smart, you're a 'tard," she whispered before taking the cigarette and flicking it away and curling up at his side, stealing a kiss from his lips, settling into his side and falling asleep too.

XxXxXxX

AN: You're so wierd editor-chan...

EN: Madness! I just like abuse... and for once, he's the one doing it to me. Mostly. :blush: This made me way too happy when I read it... If you get what I'm sayin'

EDIT: Yeah, so, I chose Shikamaru because... I really don't know. He's such an ass sometimes, but I just can't help but love him! Ugh... stupid brains and beauty... I actually didn't expect him to treat me THIS badly (thanx Author-sama). He just really didn't like me calling him "Daddy" did he? hehehe... you all get to find out more about that in a later chapter... if you continue to read. Plz do. EC out.


	4. AuthorSama comforts Toushiro

AN: I don't own Bleach

XxXxXxXxX

"Toushi-chan?" Chris asked as she entered the place Toushiro lived to find the fair-haired boy sobbing on his mat, not even noticing her entering. "Toushi-chan, what's wrong?" she asked, approaching him, looking concerned for the sad young man.

Toushiro turned suddenly and looked at her, his eyes wide and sad. He wiped the tears from his face, yet said nothing.

"Toushi-chan..." she whispered and knelt beside him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"I'm a boy, damnit..." he whispered, resting his head against her shoulder.

"I know," Chris said softly, nuzzling his hair a bit. "What's wrong? You were crying. Don't worry, you can cry, if somethings hurting you, let it out," she said and gave him a small smile. Toushiro coughed weakly and choked a bit before he started to sob into her chest. Chris is no Rangiku, but D-cup breasts are still amazingly comfortable.

"You saw nothing..." Toushiro said as he cried, trying to sound threatening, but failing miserably.

"Alright," Chris said, rubbing his back and sitting with him until his sobs quieted. "Want to tell me what made you cry so much?" she asked with furrowed brows.

"Aizen... and Gin..." Toushiro whispered, leaning his forehead against her shoulder, rubbing his face against her shirt, his face scrunched up in obvious agony. "R-raped me..." With that said he began to shiver.

"Oh my..." Chris breathed, rubbing his back lovingly, sympathizing with the other.

"Are you hurt still? I mean, physically, I know it's going to sting emotionally for a long time, but are you, ano... bleeding or anything?" she asked, laying back and pulling him on top of her.

"No, it happened a while ago, maybe almost a day ago. I don't know how long I've been in here. I got pissed at Rangiku and told her to leave," he said, climbing up over her.

"Why'd you make her leave? You know she cares about you," Chris asked, confused.

"I...I was really upset and she kept asking me questions... I just couldn't take it. I shouldn't have yelled at her, but I wanted to be alone... I was in so much pain and she just wouldn't stop talking for a second..." Toushiro whispered as his tears slowed so that his eyes were just barely teary, and found himself staring down at Chris, her blonde hair flailing out beneath her head as she looked up at him, curiously, but not expecting anything from him.

Toushiro pursed his lips, outing, then sighed softly and leaned down, taking Chris' lips in a kiss. He quickly pulled back and stared down at her, his expression just as confused as hers.

"I... I'm sorry!" Toushiro said all too quickly. "They used some sort of drug on me that got me really... excited," he said and looked away nervously.

"Do you need to...ano... ya know... uh..." Chris asked, blushing furiously. "Rangiku would be better at this, but I'm a few inches closer to your height than she is, and I figure you'd be more comfortable with someone short, who will let you control the scenario a bit... And you know with me, you can stop whenever! I won't complain, I mean--"

Toushiro actually managed to let out a small chuckle. He placed his finger against her lips to silence her.

"I don't want to hurt you too," he whispered, though she could feel his hard length pressing against her thigh through his pants.

"You won't hurt me... Well, actually, I don't know how big you are, but I'm tough, I can take it for you, Toushi-chan!"

Toushiro scoffed and chuckled.

"Do you want proof I'm a guy? Is that why you keep using that suffix?" he asked, smiling softly, leaning down to kiss Chris again. "Are you sure you're ok with this?" he asked, and she nodded once more. "I just noticed, you're wearing the same pants that everyone else..."

"I wanted to blend in... Not that half the people here don't already know me or anything."

"Ano..." Toushiro whispered, his face tinted pink. "What do I do?" he asked embarassedly.

"Whatever you want, sweetie," Chris said, looking up at him, and giving him a reasuring smile.

Toushiro let out a tiny grunt and moved his hand slowly under Chris' shirt, moving it up to tease the the edges of her bra, then up, over one breast, squeezing softly, just to figure out how much control the other would let him have. He studied her face, stopping the groping when he realized she felt awkward.

"Um..." Toushiro pouted a bit and then sat back and started to take off his pants and tabi. He left his jacket on, for some reason it was comforting at the moment. "I'm pretty sure your pants have to come off if we're going to...uh... ya know," Toushiro said.

"Yeah," Chris whispered, sounding a bit flustered as she quickly removed them, and her underwear, folding the garments in record speed and putting them on the floor beside the mat. Toushiro chuckled softly, though he was just as embarassed as she was.

"Um..." Toushiro asked as he sat on his knees between her spread legs. "How do I ya know... uh... put it in without looking?" Toushiro asked, his face turning redder as his blush spread to his ears.

"You don't. Here, don't look, I'll do it for you..." Chris said and reached down, only to have her hand blocked by Toushiro as he grabbed her wrist daintily.

"You can't look if I can't!" he said, pouting, looking away as he couldn't bear to look into her eyes any longer.

"Then I guess we'll just have to feel our way around things," Chris said, her face red as a beet as well.

"Alright..." Toushiro said, leaning his head on Chris' shoulder, crying out and jerking violently when she took ahold of his cock and guided him towards her. Chris giggled.

Toushiro couldn't possibly turn any redder, could he? Toushiro pushed gently, then gasped, suddenly his embarassment doubled as he realized what he was doing.

"Oh my god, this is wrong..." he whispered, stilling himself.

"No it's not, Toushi-chan," Chris said and wrapped her arms around his torso, rubbing his back gently. "Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, and you? You don't look comfortable," Toushiro said, pouting slightly. Chris smiled and poked Toushiro's nose, giggling a bit as she clenched her muscles around Toushiro. "Ah, ohh... That's changing the subject!" Toushiro whined, thrusting into her without abandon. Toushiro moaned and whined, unable to control his hips thrusting as he sobbed in pleasure against her shoulder, her hands rubbing over his back, soothingly. "Ooh, stop or I'll..."

Chris ceased her clenching and Toushiro pulled out, his face red as he laid beside Chris.

"Why'd you stop?" she asked.

"You're female, I am male, any further and we might've had kids," Toushiro said, staring at her with half-lidded eyes.

"That doesn't solve your problem though," she said and leaned over the other, taking his length in her hand, stroking roughly a few times. Toushiro grabbed her shoulders roughly, almost hard enough to bruise a regular girl, but Chris is no regular girl.

"Oh god, Chris..." Toushiro whined.

"Shh..." Chris whispered, and Toushiro bit his lip as his eyes teared up, screaming out in pleasure when he came, a wave of energy overwhelming the area and fanning out slowly, much like the waves from a nuclear explosion.

Toushiro panted for a moment, before noticing his semen on her hand. He grabbed one of his socks and quickly wiped off her hand, throwing the sock to the far side of the room, looking way more flustered and embarassed than he usually looked.

"Um... You're spiritual pressure... " Chris said, giggling nervously. "Fluxuated. So people are going to come looking to see what happened... We might want to--"

"Dress, I know," he said, handing her her pants and underwear.

She quickly put them on as he did his own pants. He went to reach for his sock, but remembered what he did with the other and just kicked the sock to the other side of the room.

"Chris..." he said, turning to look at her as he grabbed his sword, fixing it on his back like usual.

"Yeah?" she asked, wiping off her t-shirt and looking around.

"Thank you," he said, walking up to her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"No problem. I love you, Toushi-chan."

Toushiro trembled against her.

"I love you too, but I'm a boy!"

No sooner had he shouted that then there was a knock on the door.

"Toushiro? Is something wrong? Answer the door! Shiro-chan! Toushiro!" It was Rangiku. Toushiro smiled.

"Lot's of people care about you, Toushi-chan. We'll do whatever we can to get back at Aizen and Gin," Chris said softly, patting his shoulder as she went to answer the door. She turned back as he hand was on the knob. "One more thing," she said.

"What's that?" Toushiro asked, making sure his face didn't have any tear-stains.

"Your spiritual energy is beautiful. I wouldn't mind being wrapped up with you in your bankai sometime."

Toushiro blushed. "Just answer the damn door!"

XxXxXxXxX

AN: Awwe, my cute little Toushi... all raped and crying... and I comfort him... :purr: Lol, you will notice soon, a trend. A trend in how I am, and a trend in how Editor-chan is. It will make you wonder why I lovels her so much. But I does. She is beautiful and georgeous and smart and sexy and... some other things I could say, but wont.

EN: Err, right. And yes a trend, like Author-sama being a pedophile and my violence fetish. Ahaaa... And uh, thanks for that Author-sama. :blusheyetwitch:


	5. EditorChan scares Kenpachi

EN: I don't own Bleach and neither does Author-sama, bleh

XxXxXxXxX

"Kenny!" Melissa yelled, flinging herself at Kenpachi's back, winding up attached to him somewhere, limbs wrapped around his torso. She crawled up his back and onto his shoulders. "I want to have sex! Now!" she said.

Kenpachi scoffed out of shock and turned to look at her, expecting Yachiru.

"Yachiru?! What the he-- Oh! Oh, it's you, Melissa. You had me worried for a second. I thought you were Yachiru. If she said that I would need to have a serious talk with her," he said as Melissa clung to his shoulders, dangling her feet and kicking them a little in the air.

"Oh Kenny..." she said, nuzzling his neck. "You can talk to me about sex. I'll listen, I promise," she said and nibbled a bit.

"Oh, that's alright, I'm sure you know all about sex already, Melissa," Kenpachi said, letting a grin creep across his face.

"I sure do, but you can tell me again, if you wanna," Melissa said, climbing higher so she could run her hands down his chest and still be balanced on his upper back.

"What do you want to know?" he asked.

"Mmm, everything," Melissa said, nibbling on his ear, extremely pleased with herself as she earned a shiver and slight moan from Kenpachi.

"More specific," Kenpachi said, a full grin breaking out on his face.

"Tell me about the peeeenis," Melissa said, rolling one of Kenpachi's nipples between her forefinger and thumb, pushing off his shirt and jacket with her hands as she did so.

"You can get more specific then that," Kenpachi moaned as she wrapped her legs around his waist, and he held her up by her thighs.

"Tell me about yours," she whispered. She licked the shell of his ear and bit--hard, making Kenpachi moan out loud and dig his fingers into her thighs.

"Right now? It's hard. Unbearably so, and it's all your fault, you know," Kenpachi said, moaning as she bit his bare shoulder, reaching his hands back to grope at her ass, finding her to be wearing short shorts, seemingly cotton. He ran his finger underneath them, just a fraction of a teasing inch, just to hear her gasp in his ear.

"Show me, Captain..." Melissa moaned, as Kenpachi shifted, swinging her around so she was now attached to his front. He rubbed his clothed erection against her ass.

"Can you feel it?" he asked.

"Oooh, yeah..." she whispered, rubbing back on his bulge, trying to get pleasure herself. "I'm wet, Captain..." she moaned. "I want you so bad..." she said, bringing her hands up to his hair, playing with stray strands at the base of his neck, before moving out, to play with the bells as she trailed kisses all over his chest, shoulders and collar bone.

Kenpachi looked down and noticed, finally, how low-cut the top was that she was wearing. Her breasts curved nicely as they were pressed against his chest.

"You taste so good, Kenny... I wonder what you'd taste like elsewhere..." Melissa hinted, raising an eyebrow, grinning up at Kenpachi.

"While that sounds like a good idea, we don't have time for that," Kenpachi said, once again putting his finger in her shorts through the leg, teasing her clit. "Ooh, no panties I see..." Kenpachi said.

"Why isn't their time, Kenny?" Melissa whined, moving against the finger.

"Because I want to be in you right now..." Kenpachi said, a small burst of his energy shredding the tie holding his pants up, and they fell around his ankles. "Right now..." Kenpachi reiterated, pulling her shorts over just enough that he could slip his finger inside her. He moaned. "You weren't kidding when you said you were wet..."

"Ahh, Captain!" Melissa whined, shifting her hips, groaning when Kenpachi curled his finger. He withdrew his finger slowly, teasing her, making her whine. He brought his finger to his lips and licked the slick substance there. He soon began to suck on his finger.

"You taste good..." he whispered and grinned before moving his hand back down, pulling the shorts to the side, pressing the head of his throbbing, leaking cock against her slit, pushing in, enjoying the sounds and clenching as he penetrated her. "So tight and wet... It's slippery..." Kenpachi moaned, lifting her by her ass, cupping the cheeks roughly, and forcing her back down. He repeated the action again and again, both jerking their hips to get more feeling, his large cock massaging her inner walls as she clenched around him, desperately clinging to him.

"Kenny! Oh, god, Kenny!" she cried out, as his cock spurted his hot seed inside her, filling her with his essence, his cock firmer and bigger then ever as it throbbed with his release, making her throw her head back, clenching hard around Kenpachi, whining her orgasm as well. She clawed down Kenpachi's chest, digging her nails in and raking them over his skin.

"Fuck..." he whispered, pulling out as his seed leaked from her, running down her thighs, and over his cock, dripping to the ground.

"So much cream..." Melissa whined. "Ah, don't put me down... I won't be able to walk..." she whispered, clinging to him still, trembling now.

"How am I supposed to pull my pants up, then?" he asked. Melissa just whined.

Kenpachi chuckled. "Fine, I'll hold you for a few minutes," he said, rubbing her back gently.

A few minutes rolled by of him leisurely drawing patterns on her back with his fingertips.

"Ok," she said. "I think I can stand now..."

Kenpachi sat her down, watching as she struggled to move, attempting to help him put his pants back on. Kenpachi sighed as his belt had been shredded, so he rolled his pants down and pulled them up, figuring that would be the best way to keep them up.

"Oooh, wanna go back to your place and get a new belt? Maybe have some coffee while were at it?" Melissa said with a sly grin and a wink. Kenpachi chuckled.

"Never satisfied, are you?" he asked as they started walking toward the road.

"Never!"

XxXxXxXxX

EN: Never ever! Oh yes, I luvrs Kenpachi, he is mein favorite Captain :drools: And he's so... TALL! X3 And his hair is sexy! kukukuku

AN: ... I give up. :uncontrollable giggles:


	6. AuthorSama gives Manta selfesteem

AN: I don't own Shaman King... I don't think I've been doing disclaimers for the other chapters, have I?

XxXxXxX

"Hey, Anna," Chris said to the other girl with a smile as she stood at the door to the Asukura Onsen.

"Chris," Anna addressed her, nodding ever so slightly.

"Is Manta here?" she asked.

"No, but come in. He should be back soon, I assume. You know where his room is, you can wait there if you like," Anna said as she started to walk away.

"Alright, thank you. Do you need any help with anything?" she asked.

"No," Anna stated simply. "Yoh and Ryu are doing everything I need done. Thanks for the offer," she addressed her, smiling slightly.

"Thanks, Anna," Chris said, smiling brightly, walking down the hallway and slipping into Manta's room. She made herself comfortable on Manta's bed while she waited.

A few minutes later, Manta entered the room, shutting the door behind him and leaning back against it, sighing in relief.

"Hi, Manta!" Chris cheered, making the other jump in shock.

"Oh," Manta said, holding his chest. "It's only you, Chris." He walked over and crawled up on the bed, joining her and sitting beside her.

Chris reached over and moved his bangs back out of his face.

"You've got a black eye... What happened?" she asked, looking concerned. Manta looked nervous.

"Oh, It's nothing really, I uh..." he said, laughing nervously. He noticed she still looked concerned and quieted his nervous chuckles, looking away. "I went to visit my dad and he got mad at me..." Manta said, trailing off.

"Awwe, sweetie..." Chris said, pulling him into her lap. Manta's eyes widened and his face heated with a blush. "Maybe you should take a friend with you next time you go," she said, lifting him a little bit, realizing he felt awkward.

"Yeah..." he said half-heartedly as he leaned his head against her shoulder, wrapping one arm around her neck. "I don't want to burden somebody with that... I mean, I'm just so useless..." Manta whispered. Chris pulled him back. Manta looked shocked as she glared down at him.

"Don't you ever say that, Manta!" she said, drawing him back into a tight hug, rubbing his back. "You aren't useless! Far from it!"

"I can't do anything special. I'm not a shaman. Sure I can see spirits, but that's not very useful when all your friends can use them..." he said, his eyes tearing up.

"Sure it is. Just because you aren't a shaman doesn't mean you're useless. What about Ryu's crew? They aren't shamans," Chris said, letting him sit back on her knees. He looked up at her, a tear leaking down his cheek.

"But they're big and strong..." he said, blushing once more as she wiped away the tear. "And I'm tiny and weak."

"...and cute."

"That's useless."

"And sexy."

"I am not sexy," Manta said, then paused, looking confused. "Wait, you think I'm sexy?" Manta asked, looking as though someone had tried to tell him the stars don't exist.

"Very much so," Chris said with a nod.

"Ano... I don't know what to say... No one's ever said anything like that to me before..." He looked away, his face turning bright red. "I suppose I should say thanks..." Manta trailed off, suddenly wanting to leave as he was getting excited.

He gasped when Chris pulled him close, but this time, it wasn't the same as before, she wasn't hugging him like the comforting friend she'd been before, she was kissing him. Manta gasped when he realized this. He closed his eyes, fighting with himself as he returned her kiss, hands braced against her chest, between her breasts.

When he pulled back, he looked up at her with glittering eyes.

"Chris..." he whispered. "You can't really think I'm..."

"I do..." she whispered, pulling him close once more, running her hand down his back and over his tiny butt, teasing between his thighs then bringing it back to rest on his hip.

Manta gasped and shivered against her.

"Oh god, I'm yours. Do whatever you want with me..." he whispered, spreading his legs and whining.

Chris giggled as she once more ran her hand over his ass, bringing the other down to rub the bulge in his pants. Manta moaned and rested his head on her shoulder. She used both of her hands to unbutton and unzip his pants, freeing his erection.

"Ano, Chris..." he said, his voice wavering as he buried his face in her chest, his arms doing their best to clutch to her shoulders. "Ah!" he gasped when she wrapped her hand around his length. Manta jerked his hips, whining.

"You don't touch yourself very often, do you?" Chris asked, giggling, her face tinting pink as well.

"N-no!" Mata gasped, whining.

"Hehe, you should, you know. It's not healthy to not take care of that," she said, stroking quickly as Manta whined, gripping her shirt pitifully.

"I know, but I don't deserve--"

"Shush, don't say that," Chris said sternly, squeezing.

"Ah, oh god!" Manta moaned, whining and whimpering as he came, spilling his seed over her hand. Manta pulled back suddenly, his face bright red. He packed himself away and zipped his pants. "Oh god! I got it on you!" he squealed, running around his room, looking for something to clean her up with. He found a towel and grabbed her hand, wiping it off as she chuckled.

"You're so cute!" Chris said. "And sweet too," she said as he made sure every drop of evidence was gone from her hand. "And helpful. See why you aren't useless now?" she asked. Manta looked up at her, thoughtful.

"I guess so..." he said, and gave a faint smile.

"Good, now, wanna go see if Anna needs any help with anything?" Chris asked.

"I'm sure she'll find a way to put me to work..." Manta said, smiling.

"That's the spirit," Chris said as they walked from the room together.

XxXxXxX

AN: THAT'S RIGHT! I WANKED OFF MANTA! DEAL! LMAO. Sorry, I assume people will find this chapter strange as holy hell, but I think Manta is adoreable and loveable and cute as hell! I like cute things. Well, Uh... Review, plz...

Aditional AN since I remembered it this time: THANK YOU MEG! OMG, Editor-chan and I both fucking love you! We're proud to have you as a fan!

EN: Wow, it took me awhile to fix this... I hadn't read over it again to make sure it was ok. :sweatdrop: BTW AS, you think I'm weird? You like Manta! lols, I joke.


	7. AS and EC ft Jiraiya

EN: We don't own Naruto... sadly.

XxXxXxXxX

Melissa and Chris were making their weekly trip to the ramen shop, walking arm in arm, giggling to themselves about some strange inside joke. They sobered up, but allowed themselves a small grin when they saw Jiraiya, from the waist down. They smiled and happily pushed the flaps aside to see Jiraiya smiling at them.

"Hey, ladies," he said with a wink, leaning back against the table.

Chris and Melissa took his right and left arms respectively. Upon noticing the beautiful girls attached to Jiraiya's arms the shop keeper smiled and walked away muttering something, with a small blush on his face.

"You seemed like you were waiting for us... Something on your mind, Jiraiya-kun?" Chris asked, coyly. Melissa just held his arm and looked up questioningly.

"Well, actually..." Jiraiya said, looking up with a playful grin on his face. "I was here to thank you girls for the wonderful night you gave me last time and hoping I could repay the favor."

Chris giggled and Melissa blushed.

"How does that sound, Melissa?" Chris asked, grinning at her friend who grinned back.

"It sounds fun," she said.

"Great, it's settled. I have a fun night planned for us. Girls, have a seat," he said.

The girls sat and smiled.

"Oi, if I could, some sake," Jiraiya said, raising his hand to get the attention of a worker. A bottle and three cups were brought to him. Jiraiya poured a cup and offered it to Melissa, who took it, nodding politely in thanks. He then poured a cup for himself, nodding to Melissa, he took a sip.

"Hey! What about me?" Chris whined.

"Sorry, you're not twenty-one yet."

"Oh come on! I hold my booze better than Melissa!"

Melissa blushed a bit at that comment and downed her cup. Chris reached for Jiraiya's cup, but he held it up, out of her reach. She leaned towards Jiraiya, reaching for the cup. She pressed her breasts against his arm and strained her arm further. Jiraiya laughed. Though Chris was a couple inches taller than Tsunade, she had nothing on Jiraiya's height or long arms. Chris withdrew her arm, pouted and turned away. Suddenly the smell of burning tobacco filled the air. She turned back to Jiraiya, smiling cutely, the pipe that had previously been in his pocket, lit, in her hand.

"Hey, when did you get that?" he asked, taking a sip of his sake, eyeing her.

"Just now, when you wouldn't let me have any sake."

"Sneaky little girl..." he said.

"I'm not sneaky! You just trust me too much, and I am by no stretch of the imagination a little girl," she said, taking another hit off of the pipe.

"Fine, have a cup," he said, reaching up to ruffle her hair, successfully messing it up.

"Hey!" she shrieked.

He just loved to get a rise out of the hyperactive girl. She reminded him of his days as Naruto's teacher. But Melissa was more of a wet dream to him. She had been since she came to Konoha. She even inspired a character in one of his Make-Out books. Though he vowed to himself to never tell her about it. He found himself drowning in happy memories and snapped back to reality, realizing that the girls had already drunk the rest of the sake. His eye twitched.

"You din't really drink all that, did you girls?"

"We sure did!" Came their response in unison. Melissa already had a tiny blush on her face as she smiled up at Jiraiya.

"Another bottle of sake please," he said.

During the time he waited for the worker to come with their drink, he took this time to admire what each girl was wearing. Chris wore a blue strapless mini-dress, a dark blue bra underneath, giving her sex appeal, but the shape of the dress seemed more aimed at being cute rather than sexy. Blue strapped up high heels that reminded him way too much of Tsunade and a delicate string of pearls adorned her wrist, a water-reminiscant accessory, a nice contrast to her firey personality.

Mayrissa was wearing a black wrap-type skirt and a tank top that left a tiny bit of her stomach exposed. A studded belt around her waist, hanging off one hip. A black lace choker around her neck, a small pearl drop hanging from it. In her left ear there was a pear earring. He stole a glance at Kurisu and confirmed it, she had the other earring that belonged to the set in her right ear. Looking back at Melissa's legs he noticed with a grin that she wore black combat boots with her semi-dressy attire.

When the bottle was sat in front of him, he thanked the worker and poured himself a glass, sipping it, enjoying the bitter taste. A couple bottles later he was ready to repay his female friends.

"Alright, girls, let's go. I know a place just as well."

"Yosh!" they cheered, Melissa seeming more into the cheer than Chris. After paying his bill, the happy threesome left, Jiraiya leading them off to the hotel that he had become quite fond of lately.

The man at the desk gave a scowl when Jiraiya sauntered in with a drunken girl on either arm, but looked perplexed and relieved at Jiraiya's request.

"I would like a room please. Two beds, preferably." Jiraiya paid in cash and took the key, thanking the man.

"Why do we need two beds, Jiraiya-kun?" Chris asked as they entered the suite.

"You'll soon see, won't you?" He grinned to himself. "Now, ladies, if you'll each take a respective bed."

Melissa and Chris looked at each other and shrugged, Chris choosing the one on the right and Melissa the one on the left.

"So what's going down?"

"Hopefully me..." Jiraiya whispered.

"What?" Chris asked.

"Nothing!" he said with a cheery grin.

In the blink of an eye, both girls were naked and tied to the headboards.

"What the fuck?" they both said at the same time. Again, it sounded creepy. Jiraiya chuckled and disrobed himself. He climbed into the bed with Melissa.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, moving her hair behind her ear, then ever so gently stroking her cheek.

"F-fine," she whispered.

Jiraiya ran his thumb over her bottom lip, and her lips parted. He pressed his lips to hers. She closed her eyes and returned his kiss. His hands rested on her shoulders as he licked her bottom lip. He slid his muscle between her lips and let his tongue brush over hers. At the same time, he slid his hands down her arms, which were tied behind her back, rubbing them gently. When his tongue brushed against hers it was as if her muscle magically came alive. Their tongues danced together as his fingertips danced over her skin, lighting a blaze to every nerve brushed. He finally moved his mouth away from hers as he stroked her sides. He kissed from her lips to her jawline, down her neck. He licked her collarbone, which earned him a tiny moan.

"Baka!" Chris cried from the other bed.

"Just wait, Chris-chan, you will have your turn," he said against Melissa's shoulder.

He kissed the skin and licked his way back up, dragging his tongue sensually up her neck, taking her earlobe between his teeth and biting gently. She whimpered.

"Spread your legs for me," he whispered.

His voice was husky, hot and heavy. Her legs were trembling although he had just begun. She shyly moved her legs apart the tiniest bit.

"A little more, dear."

Jiraiya put his arm around her, his hand on her back by her wrists, rubbing her tense back muscles. He moved his other hand between her breasts, tickling her soft warm skin, down to her stomach, teasingly low. Melissa blushed as she pressed her legs a little farther apart. Jiraiya smiled and moved his hand down, teasing her clit with one finger. Melissa tensed with a tiny gasp. She tried to close her legs, but Jiraiya used his elbow to keep them in place.

"Just relax," Jiraiya said, leaning down to kiss her breasts, then allow his tongue to dart out and lick her nipple. He pressed the teasing finger inside her and she cried out.

"Ah-haaah, Jiraiya!"

"You're so wet..." he said, smirking against her nipple. "Spread your legs just a bit farther..."

"I can't..." she whimpered.

"Yes you can, let me help," he said, taking his finger from her, to press her knee outward.

He settled himself between her legs. He reached between them to position himself and prod at her gently.

"Do you want it?" he asked, pressing just barely the head of his cock into her. She gasped and struggled against her bonds.

"Yes!" she cried out.

"Alright, then."

He thrust into her, making her cry out. Jiraiya grunted and let out a breathy moan against her shoulder. He put his right hand on her left cheek, and kissed the right side of her neck, biting gently. He propped himself up over her with his left hand. With every thrust one of the pair would let out another moan. Jiraiya reached behind Melissa to untie her arms. She quickly wrapped them around his shoulders. Jiraiya cupped his hands around her ass, to lift her and switch positions. She was now riding him. He grabbed her hips and forced her down on his cock. She cried out against his shoulder, shutting her eyes tight.

"Jiraiya!" She couldn't help but cry out.

"Do you like that?" he asked, forcing her down and thrusting up at the same time.

"Yes, oh gods, I feel like... I'm going to..."

"Don't hold back," Jiraiya whispered, pulling her face to his to give her a gentle kiss which quickly turned passionate as she neared her orgasm. She broke the kiss to cry out, spasming around his cock.

"AH!" she whimpered.

Jiraiya had to pull out of her to avoid cumming. He gently laid her back on the bed where she panted. He kissed her forehead.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Never better..." she said with a smile.

"Good." Jiraiya stood and calmly strode over to Kurisu.

"You're an ass, Ero-sannin," she said.

"Oh, really?" he said, climbing on the bed, his leg between hers.

"Yes, most definately."

"Alright then," he said with a grin. "Spread your legs."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO!" she said, pouting.

"Come on, behave," he said, fondling her breasts.

She scoffed and spread her legs, still pouting.

"That's a good girl," he said, leaning over her to give her a tender kiss on the lips, slipping his tongue inside. Her tongue fought with his for dominance. Jiraiya let out a little moan. No one ever fought with him like this. Jiraiya wrapped his arms around her and noticed a fine blush covering her face. He stroked her back lovingly, placing the tip of his member against her ass, teasing the pucker. She bit his tongue-- and hard. He moaned but pulled back, fearing she'd bite again and harder.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Nothing goes in my ass, Jiraiya!" she said, pretty much yelled. Melissa snickered from the other bed.

"Oh? Weren't you the one fingering MY ass the other day?"

"That's different! You have something up in there that feels good when you touch it... Incase you haven't noticed, I'm a girl!"

Jiraiya chuckled at her outburst and placed his cock back against her hole. He leaned down close to her ear and whispered as he pressed the tip of his cock into her ass.

"I can make it feel good for you..."

She whimpered and closed her eyes tight. He pushed in a little farther. His cock was still well lubricated from Melissa.

"You jerk," she said, fidgeting. She refused to look at him.

"I promise I will make you feel good..." he said, now fully sheathed in her ass. He pulled out and thrust back in, starting up a steady rythm. Kurisu cried out. She believed him now-- It did feel good. His hips slamming against her... Being needed was what it was about. It felt so good to be needed like this, and she moaned. A few moments later, he pulled out and released his seed into his hand. He panted against her neck for a moment, kissing it softly. He stood, walking to the bathroom, he grabbed a towel and cleaned himself up. He grinned lazily and stretched his arms, looking at the girls with half-lidded eyes.

"You ass, you better not leave me here like this!" Chris shouted, she was fuming, but her arms were still behind her back. Jiraiya again crawled between her legs.

"What if I do?" he asked, running the forefinger of his left hand over her jawline.

"I will not be happy," she said.

"Hmm, I think I can live with that."

"I will hurt you!"

"Ooh, kinky," he snickered a bit at how pissed off she was getting.

He lowered his head and kissed her stomach, trailing his tongue down, further and further, when suddenly, her legs closed against his head and she looked nervous. Jiraiya pushed her knees apart and looked up at her.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I don't really like oral..." She looked away, her face red from the blush.

"I will make you like it..." He pressed his tongue deeper, flicking over something that made her insides twitch as she cried out. He continued to tongue her sensitive flesh although she had already cum, until she squealed and pulled at his hair, whining. He moved his head up to grin at her and pulled her down to kiss him. She returned the kiss for a moment but pushed him away.

"Wash your mouth out first!" she pouted and Jiraiya laughed.

"You are the strange one, Chris."

"Jiraiiiiiya-sama... I'm horny again..." Melissa whined.

"There is plenty of me to go around, ladies," Jiraiya said with a grin.

A couple hours and two very satisfied Jounin girls later, Jiraiya was one happy man and fast asleep, the three of them cuddling.

XxXxXxXxX

EN: Yeah, this was something we wrote AHWHILE back, and it actually has a previous chapter and was SUPPOSED to have a third and final. But that has yet to happen. :glaresangrilyatauthorsama: rawr, a chimpanzee. So this is going to be one of maybe a few threesome chapters. So... hope you enjoyed and will enjoy, lol. And a special thanks to Meg! :love: All our lovely reviewers and dedicated readers, love you all.

AN: WTF a chimpanzee? er... Blargag! I hate anal and oral on me! The whole point of that was HUMOR...at my own self, I guess... bleh! :dies of embarassment:


	8. Editorchan lovers her a Chouji

EN: It makes me sad we don't own Naruto...

XxXxXxX

"Melissa?" Chouji asked, standing in the doorway to her bedroom.

"Chou-kun!" she called out to him, turning around, smiling, showing him her Sasuke costume. "What do you think?" she said, but before he had a chance to answer, she continued; "I think the pants are too tight," she said, pouting.

"I think they look fine," Chouji said, walking in the room, softly shutting the door behind him, setting his bag of chips on her dresser.

"But I keep getting bigger and bigger..." she whined.

"If you still look good, why does it matter?" he asked.

"But I can't stop eating. I'm getting fat," she said. Chouji glared at her. She tried her best innocent smile back, but Chouji's look remained.

"You're not fat," he said, sitting on the end of her bed.

"I am too," she said, stealing a chip from his bag, popping it into her mouth, walking back by Chouji to sit beside him. She wrapped one arm around his waist to the best of her ability.

Chouji looked sad.

"Chou-kun... What's wrong?" she asked.

"If you're fat, I must be huge," he said, looking down at his hands on his knees.

"No! Chouji..." she said, reaching up to play with his hair, pulling on it slightly so he'd turn and look at her. "You are sexy," she said, kissing his chin. "I'd do you," she said, giggled and winked.

Chouji blushed horrendously, looking down at her lips, then back up at her eyes.

"I..." he started, but stopped. He was embarassed.

Mel layed across his lap, stretching out. She wrapped her arms around his waist and nuzzled his cheek Chouji ran his fingers through her hair, smiling softly at the girl in his lap as his blush slowly went away.

"Chou-kun..." she said and rolled over, laying on his lap still, looking up at him now.

"Yes? What is it, Mel?" he asked, smiling.

"I love you," she whispered, winking. Chouji's blush returned and he looked away, a faint smile gracing his lips.

"I love you too," he said.

Melissa stood, groaning as if she didn't want to get up. She started to take off her shirt.

"Woah! What are you doing?!" Chouji squeaked, covering his eyes, his blush returning ten fold.

"I'm changing out of my costume," she said, and started taking off her pants. "Ya know, what you said earlier... about being 'huge'." She used the quote fingers. "Chris says that all the time. I still don't think she's fat, and I don't think you're fat either."

She tossed the pants on the chair in front of her computer and walked over to Chouji, straddling his legs, sitting on his knees. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and leaned her head in the crook of his neck.

"You're both very sweet people, I don't see why you guys can't be more confident in your appearances. You're so cute."

"The same can be said for you..." Chouji whispered, wrapping his arms around Melissa.

"You don't think my head looks small or my ass looks big or something?" she asked. "I mean, you're perfectly proportioned, your head fits your body perfectly. It's nice."

She started to kiss his neck, tangling one of her hands in his hair.

She pressed her lips to his, sliding her tongue between them, making Chouji moan. Her tiny wet tongue felt so good brushing against his, and she'd just eaten something sweet.

"Chouji..." she moaned against his lips. She kissed her way down his neck, helping him out of his shirt and kissed every inch of exposed skin.

The shirt was thrown on the floor and she slid off his lap. She sat on her knees in front of him, the other spreading his legs as she ran her hands over his crotch, feeling him hardening against her palms and the fabric of his pants.

"Melissa..." he whispered as she tried to get his pants open. He leaned back so she could have more access.

A red hue skirted across his nose and cheeks, even tinting his ears a bit pink when she freed his cock and stared in awe.

"You're huge..." she said, a blush coloring her cheeks too.

"Ano... Ah!" Chouji cried out when she sucked the head of his cock into her mouth, licking and suckling. She nibbled down the side before licking his sac, which made him spread his legs wider.

Chouji whined, biting his lip, clenching the sheets under and between his powerful fists, moaning, trying so hard not to jerk his hips.

Melissa closed her eyes and concentrated on pleasuring Chouji. She sucked, moaning around his cock, sending shivers up and down the other's spine.

Something soft, plush, fell against Chouji's arm.

Melissa felt him shift and opened her eyes, removing her mouth from his cock. When she saw what Chouji had done, she couldn't help but giggle.

Chouji was holding one of her plushies, more specifically, Shikamaru. Mel almost squealed.

"Um... He fell on my arm..." Chouji said, looking embarassed.

"Jealous little bastard," she said, referring to the plushie.

Mel stood, taking the plushie from Chouji, setting it on the bedside stand.

"There, you can watch," she said to it. "Take your pants off, love."

"Wait, you mean we're going to... ano..." Chouji's blush spread over his chin and forehead and down his neck. He was undoubtedly embarassed beyond all belief.

"You don't want to?" Melissa asked, unbuttoning her bra, taking it off and dropping it to the floor.

"I do," Chouji said, trying not to cover his eyes as he stared at the beautiful girl in front of him. She started to take off her panties. "I really do but..." he said... trailing off.

"But?" Melissa asked, kneeling to take off his shoes, pulling his pants off after she sat his shoes aside.

"You'll be the first girl I've ever..." He trailed off again.

"Awweh!" she said, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, making Chouji gasp when her stomach brushed his cock. "Let's make love," she whispered in his ear.

Chouji wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up, turning over, pressing her back into the bed.

She spread her legs, his cock rubbing against her clit, making her moan as she reached up and untied his headband, his hair flowing over and around the both of them. She ran her fingers through his hair, pulling him down for a kiss.

In the middle of their open-mouthed, tongue-on-tongue kiss, Mel reached between them, gripping Chouji's cock, wiping a pearl of precum from his cock with her thumb. He guided him into her, both groaning as Chouji pressed in, a small jolt after the head of his cock was fully inside her, then, inch by glorious inch, Chouji's cock filled her, massaging her inner walls as he went.

He stopped for a minute when he was fully sheathed inside her, looking down at the blushing, clinging girl beneath him.

"Move, Chou-kun..." she said, jerking her hips back against him.

Chouji moaned, pulling out and slamming back in, over and over again.

A firm, big, bold hand inched it's way up her side as he pushed her legs open a bit with his thighs, spreading them, he cupped her breast and kneaded, making her cry out again.

Their cries growl louder and Mel reached for something on the bedside stand, past Shikamaru, she grips the small white thing, fiddling with buttons on the remote control, she turns the radio on and blasts music.

Just in time too as she screams from an extremely pleasureable thrust, which makes her drop the remote.

"Oh god!" she screams, white hot pleasure building. Just before that final push over the edge, it all stops, Chouji pulls out, moaning softly as he strokes himself, spilling his seed over her stomach, panting.

"I'm sorry..." he whispers. "I don't want to get you pregnant..."

"It's ok," she says, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"But I... want to make you feel good..."

"You did," she responds.

A few seconds go by, as Chouji considers something, looking down at Mel, who looks curiously up at him.

His fingers brush her thigh as he moves them down. She gasps, jerking her body when his fingers enter her, pushing deep inside her. Mel cried and shook her head, her hair moving side to side as she squirms in pleasure.

Chouji can feel her insides tightening around his fingers and moans.

"Oh! Oh! Oh god, Chouji!" she screams, grabbing his hand, pulling it out of her. She pants, hugging the big hand to her chest, sweating, satisfied.

Chouji smiled softly and layed beside her, kissing her cheek.

After a few minutes of cuddling, she sat up. She reached for her hair brush on the second level of her bedside stand.

She pulled Chouji up with her and giggled as she started brushing his hair.

"You look like you just had some wild, hot, passionate sex."

"I... did..." he said, his face heating with a blush yet again.

"You're so cute..." she whispered into the back of his head, kissing it.

"You are too," he whispered back.

Mel's hand snuck around Chouji's side to rest on one of Chouji's hands in his lap.

"Maybe we can spare some time for a short nap?" she asked.

"Sure," Chouji said, turning back to her, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to the bed with him. She cuddled into his side and the two fell asleep happily, the hair brush laying on the edge of the bed, forgotten.

XxXxXxX

EN: That's right, I fucked Chouji! Or rather, he fucked me... either way, any of you who don't like it can eat a dick :flips off flamers:  
On a somewhat more positive note, I was talking to AS and how she was making her chapters alot longer than mine... apparently she decided to make these things MORE than just the sex I thought it was going to be. Rawr...  
If anyone noticed, there were quite a few... notes... about Chouji's hands. Yeah, that stems from an episode that aired recently, if anyone watched. This was hot... :blush: Oh, and for those who want to make a joke about me being Chouji's first, I was the first GIRL, he didn't say that it was his first time ever. So shut it. X3 I FINALLY get to uke for someone!

AN: Eh-heh... :Epic sweatdrop: You never said anything about wanting something other than sex! Ehhehehe... Man, I'm hungry... and that sounded bad... lolz.


	9. AuthorSama steals her an Ikakku

EN: We don't own Bleach, so sad.

XxXxXxXxX

"Hey, Ikakku." Chris said, sitting in the grass by the man who was lounging, shirtless. The little blonde girl couldn't contain her grin.

"Hey." He said, barely glancing at her before relazing again.

He'd be sparring with someone. Sparring with someone hard. He was covered in dried blood, some of it probably someone elses. It had been recently, becase he was still slightly sweaty, and his reishi was still very, very active and pulsating.

"Have fun?" She asked.

"Huh?" Ikaku asked, arching what could be called his brow in her general direction.

"You were sparring..." She said, pointing to the blood all over him.

"Oh, yeah." He said, a shit-eating grin sneaking it's way onto his face. "Hey..." He said, looking at the girl who smiled back at him.

"Yeah, whut?" She asked, trying not to smile like she was, but it was difficult.

"What brings you here?" Ikakku asked, sitting up, the girl practically drooling as she watched his strong chest muscles ripple. "You know this is the eleventh division, Toushiro is tenth." He said, stretching.

She shook herself from her stupor.

"I know, just came to see you. Figured I'd ask you to spar, but you're already beat up..." She said, throwing his trademark shit-eating grin back at him.

"I'd be a better match for you in this state." Ikakku said, smirking, laughing a bit.

"If you had hair, I'd be pulling it right now." She said, glaring at him.

"Did you achieve bankai yet?" Ikakku asked, barely containing his laugh.

"Asshole!" She said, slapping his shoulder. She couldn't help but giggle though. Ikakku snorted and grimaced. "You can't even take a slap from a little girl in your condition." She said and huffed, crossing her arms.

Ikakku grabbed her arm and threw her to the ground, laughing as she yelped. He climbed on top of her, holding her to the ground by putting both of his hands on her biceps, straddling her waist.

"I can take you in any state." He said, seemingly serious, but she could see the playful glimmer in his eyes.

"Psh, as if." She said, turning her head away, trying to pout, having so much trouble not laughing.

"I can!" Ikakku said.

"Prove it!" She followed up, pushing him back and off of her.

"I can't hit a g-" He started, but shivvered at her glare; it promised death if he finished his sentance.

"Let's fight, then!" She said, standing, pointing at him.

"But... you're human..." He said, looking at her.

"Can you really back down from a challenge?" She said, raising an eyebrow.

"I guess not." He stood and looked down at her.

"Be shorter!" She ordered.

"I can't do that!" He said, gritting his teeth, flicking his tongue against the back of them, worried he might hurt her.

"Mur..." She grumbled, pouting. She took a fighting stance, curling her hands into fists. "Ok, no weapons, just fists and feet." She said.

"Alright." Ikakku said, pulling his already shredded shirt out of his pants and tossing it to the ground.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Always." He answered.

"Go." She said, waiting for him to move, but he didn't.

"Uh..." He said, scratching the side of his head, flicking a piece of dried blood from his finger tip. "Ladies first?" He said, laughing nervously.

"Fine." She said, sighing dejectedly before taking her fighting stance again, she charged for him, readying a punch.

Ikakku miscalculated where her punch would go and ended up getting her small yet powerful fist in his gut.

"I..." Ikakku said as she backed off and looked up at him, her fists still up. "I actually felt that... It did kind of hurt... Huh, I guess I can really play." He said.

Ikakku made fists and attacked Chris, she blocked the first hit, but stumbled when he swept her feet. Quickly righting herself, she sidestepped his next punch, turned and palmed him forcefully in the back. Ikakku stumbled forward a step and turned around, grabbing her fist as she attempted to punch him.

"You fight like a girl." He said, grinning.

Chris scoffed and kicked him in the side.

"Ow, geez, bad thing to say I guess." Ikakku laughed heartily. he pulled her towards him but the hand on her fist, his other hand colided with her stomach.

"Guh!" Chris lost her breath and fell back, five feet from where she'd started.

She sat up, coughing.

"Oh geez!" Ikakku said and walked to her quickly. "Was that blood?" He asked. Chris whiped her mouth and looked at it to check.

"No, just spit." She said. Ikakku extended his hand to her to help her up. She took it and stood.

"Still feel like fighting?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm ok." She said and took up a stance again.

"Alright..." Ikakku said, eyeing her wearily. "If you want to stop just tell me." He said.

"I will."

The two fought, though it was obvious Ikakku was pulling his punches. Ikakku did get a few new bruises from his new female sparring partner though.

When Ikakku had had just about enough, he flash-stepped behind the girl and wrapped his arms around her. She gasped and tensed.

"Ok, spill." Ikakku said, right in her ear. "What did you really come here for?" He asked. She was blushing.

"I came to see you." She said, trying to force a goofy smile onto her face.

"That's it?" Ikakku asked, putting one hand down on her thigh. She snuggled back into him, wiggling her butt against his crotch.

"Not exactly..." She said, turning away and grinning.

"Then what?" Ikakku asked, spinning her around, pushing her to the ground. She squealed and covered her face with her hands.

"Ano..." She said, grinning and giggling.

"What. Do. You. Want. From. Me?" Ikakku asked, leaning down over her, her face bright red as he leaned in closer.

"Your body!" She shouted, covering her face after she did so.

Ikakku was so shocked after hearing that he fell back, off of her and stared at her for a moment.

She peeked at him through her fingers and then closed the gap between her fingers, what he could see of her face turning even redder. Ikakku began to laugh.

"Shut the fuck up!" She shouted, pouting and crossing her arms over her chest.

"I think it's cute." Ikakku said, making her blush return tenfold.

He climbed on top of her, this time spreading his legs over her hips, knees on the ground so he wouldn't be putting too much pressure on her. One hand was on the ground on either side of her head. She stared up at him in shock.

"I can't believe you never lost your glasses during our match." He said, taking them off. Chris made a sound of protest and made to sit up, but he pushed her back. "They wont get hurt. Lay down." He said.

He leaned down to kiss her neck, but the closer he got, the louder she would growl.

"What?" He asked.

"Don't touch my neck." She said.

"What? Why?" Ikakku asked, his face scrunched up in confusion.

"You don't need to know." She said, shoving him back.

"Hey--!" His protest was cut short as she crawled on top of him, suckling on his earlobe, makinging him grin and moan.

"Just so you know..." She said, running her fingers over his chest, feeling the hard muscles, skin pulled taught over them, "If you ever, and I mean ever touch my neck..." She trailed off, leaning down to lick one of his nipples. Ikakku gasped and arched his back. "Let's just say it wont be pretty." He said.

Ikakku admired a strong woman, oh yes. One with big breasts, long hair and a tongue like- well, the one that was working it's way down his stomach. The tongue dipped into his navel and he shivered.

Chris clawed at the tie to his pants, ripping it off. She pulled his pants down, taking his throbbing cock into her hands, stroking roughly with one hand, making Ikakku groan, moving the other down to fondle his sac.

Ikakku moaned, jerking his hips, biting his lip, staring down at Chris, who grinned back up at him.

"You're a perv. Are you sure you're a girl?" He asked. A tight, threatening squease that hurt and felt oh-so good at the same time.

"I'd avoid making cracks like those when I have your genitals in my hand." She said.

"You're SO romantic." He said sarcastically.

Chris just cackled, yes, cackled. It was creepy, but not enough so to turn Ikakku off.

After a few minutes of teasing, Ikakku'd bitten his lip open and a thin trail of blood was running over his defined chin.

"For the love of god--Do something!" He ordered, though it sounded more like he was begging.

"Make me." She said, her lips brushing the leaking head of his cock as he spoke. Ikakku whined and groaned, jerking his hips.

"I will..." He weakly threatened.

"Yeah right." She said, grinning, licking away a drop of precum that had gathered in the slit.

Ikakku opened his mouth to say something, but all that came out was an unintelligible moan. Chris took his cock into her mouth and sucked, stroking what she couldn't suck with her hand, rubbing roughly. He jerked his hips and she held them down with her other hand.

"Chris..." He moaned. She bit down slightly. Apparently, Ikakku though, she doesn't like her name. Not only did she bite, she was staring up at him with another one of those death glares.

Ikakku just laid back and enjoyed himself, jerking his hips, moaning, biting his lip still.

Ikakku gasped, sitting up, he put his hand in her hair.

"I'm gonna cum..." He warned, but she kept sucking. "Oh fuck..." He breathed as he came, his seed running down her throat as his cock throbbed against her tongue, producing such wonderful sensations for Ikakku.

When he was done, she let his cock slip from her mouth and he pulled his pants up before flopping back on the grass.

"Ohhhh, god...That felt good."

Chris whiped her face, making sure nothing was on it as she stared at Ikakku.

"Want me to return the favor?" He asked, grinning.

"No." She said, plainly.

"Then come here." He said, patting the ground beside him. She crawled up next to the taller, buff, shaved man. She laid in the grass beside him, resting her head on his arm. "Man..." Ikakku said, a satisfied grin on his face. He then looked over at the girl beside him. "You should come visit me more often." He said, earning himself a hard punch in the ribs.

XxXxXxXxX

EN: Hmmm... what do I have to say about this chapter? Ah... I have the new Slipknot album. But that doesn't pertain to this chapter and this was written WAY before it came out. So uh... yeah, she blew Ikakku. Totally stole a member of my division... Squad 11. :sadness:

AN: I'd totally steal Yumechika too. Such a pretty little priss. Whee, uh... reviews plz? Things will probably start to get humerous and...THIS BITCH'LL ACTUALLY HAVE A STORYLINE! OMFG! YAY! :giggles like mad:

EN: ...yeah. Storyline. :borderline sarcastic grin:


	10. AS and EN's Double Date

AN: I don't own Naruto.

XxXxXxXxX

"Hey, Shino-kun!" Chris said cheerily into the receiver.

"Hello," he responded, somewhat confused as to why she was calling him instead of just coming over.

"Do you want to go out and do something?" she asked.

"Like a date?" Shino asked.

"Yeah."

"Sure, I guess. Wait, your world or mine?" Shino asked.

"Mine," she responded.

"Er, people can't see us in your world, can they?" Shino asked.

"If you want them to, they can," she said, grinning.

"Oh, well, uh, ok."

"You're a man of few words, Shino."

"Uh, sorry?" he asked, and raised an eyebrow.

"Awwe, that's why I love ya, Shino."

"Um... ok."

"We'll be there to pick you up soon!"

"Wait... 'we'? Who's 'we'?"

"I love you, Shino! See you soon."

...

"He won't answer his phone!" Melissa said angrily, slamming shut her phone.

"Ah, we'll just surprise him, then," Chris said.

"Yeah, I'll just have to go over there and beat his lazy ass up."

"Yeah, alright. I need to find my new shoes first."

"Hurry up. You told Shino we'd see him soon."

"Yeah, ok." Chris put on her boots and she and Melissa headed off to Konoha.

The two girls showed up at Shikamaru's house not ten minutes later. They knocked on the door. Shikaku answered.

"Um... Hello?" Shikaku said.

"Hey, Daddy!" Melissa practically shouted.

The three heard a groan from the other room.

"Shikamaru!" Melissa cheered, running past Shikaku to Shikamaru's room.

"Uh... I'll wait here," Chris said.

"Nonsense..." Shikaku said, sweatdropping, "Come in."

"Uh... ok..." Chris said, stepping in to wait on Melissa.

"Shikamaru!" she said, pouncing on the drowsy boy.

"Augh, what the hell?!" Shikamaru said, pushing her off. She fell on the floor.

"OUCH! Fucker!" she said, reaching up and grabbing a fist full of his hair.

"Ow! Hey! You hurt me first, you don't need to do it again!" Shikamaru said.

"Well, get up!" she said, glaring at him.

"..." Shikamaru just glared at her, biting back a snappy comment. "Get out. I need to get dressed."

"Uh, I've seen you naked before, what's it matter?"

Shikamaru only continued to glare.

"Fine, whatever," he said and threw his covers off.

He stood up walked to his closet slowly. He took out a long-sleeved shirt and regular pants.

"Hey!" Melissa said, pushing him out of the way.

"Guh!" Shikamaru said and fell back, whining slightly.

"Wear this!" she said, taking a tie out of the closet.

Shikamaru studied the black silk tie in her hands, and smiled. He took a white shirt out of the closet and then took the tie from Melissa's hands.

"Good idea," he said.

"What? Really?" Melissa asked, looking at him like he was crazy.

"Yeah, it'll come in handy in case I want to hang myself later," he said with a chuckle as he dressed.

Melissa just growled.

"You're a dick," she said.

"And that's why you love me," he said, adjusting his tie, then throwing his arm around her shoulders.

...

"Melissa is dressed quite... provocatively," Shikaku said, blushing slightly, attempting to make small-talk with Chris.

"She does that from time to time," Chris responded.

"And you're not...?" he asked, looking over her.

Chris wore black parachute pants and a long black T-shirt, bunched up on one hip, a silver studded belt sowing, along with boots that had spikes and chains.

"Nah, I'm not into that. Neither is my date," she said with a smile.

"Oh? and your date is?"

"Shino Aburame," she responded. Shikaku looked dumbfounded.

"Shino... has... a girlfriend?" he asked.

"You could say that," she said with another smile.

"We're ready to go!" Melissa said, dragging Shikamaru from his room.

Melissa was wearing a low cut top with a vest over it, a short skirt, striped stockings and her regular shoes, along with the multitude of necklaces and wristbands she usually wears.

"Ugh..." Shikamaru said as he was drug out the door.

"Bye, Daddy!" Melissa called.

"Uh... Bye..." he said, furrowing his brow and blushing ever so slightly. Chris snorted and then chuckled.

"Bye Shikaku-san," she said, waving.

"Bye, Chris," he said, waving. He shut the door behind her and leaned back against it, sighing a breath of relief. "They're all crazy..." he whispered.

They walked to Shino's house, Melissa chatting to Shikamaru, who was doing his best to listen, honestly.

When they got to Shino's house, Chris knocked on the door.

"Hello, Chris," Shibi said when he answered. "It's odd that you would come here."

"Yeah, I'm here to pick up Shino," she said with a smile, bowing slightly.

"Come in, I'll go get him for you," he said, looking past her to the bickering couple in the walkway.

Chris walked in the house and stood there, smiling, waiting for Shino. Shibi walked away, and a few moments later, Shino appeared.

"Hello, Chris," he said, smiling slightly at her. She just stared in awe. He wore a long- sleeved shirt and a diamond print sweater vest. Skin-tight slacks as well.

"Wow..." was all she could say.

"What? You think coats is all I own?" Shino asked with a slight smirk, his regular glasses in place. "Coming?" he asked, holding out his arm as he walked by. Chris took it and they headed out the door.

"I'll have him back before curfew, Shibi-san!" Chris called out. A soft chuckle could be heard from not far away.

"This is what you meant by 'we'..." Shino said upon noticing Shikamaru and Melissa. He sighed a bit, but chuckled.

"What was that sigh for, Shino-kun? Hoping to get poor defenseless Chris all alone?"

"I am not defenseless!" Chris growled.

"No, I was actually just hoping for a quiet, romantic date," Shino said, trying to hide his smirk. Melissa glared.

"What was that supposed to mean?!" Melissa demanded, stomping her foot.

"It means no conveniently dropping your fork at the dinner table, love," Shikamaru said.

Melissa grunted and stomped her foot again, pouting, crossing her arms over her chest.

"This is what I meant," Shino said, pushing up his glasses and smirking before putting the hand he used back into his pocket. "But I guess this is more interesting," he said, starting to walk away, Chris walking by his side. Melissa angrily walking behind him, glaring daggers at the back of his head, dragging Shikamaru with her.

"Where exactly are we going?" Shikamaru asked.

"Somewhere romantic, please. I don't know how you guys eat when you go out on dates, but when I go out..." Shino said, trailing off, looking at Shikamaru and Melissa out of the corner of his eye.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Melissa said, growling a bit.

"We can't all afford the same things you can, Shino," Shikamaru said, blue lines forming under his eye.

"Work is a good thing," he said, snickering, trying so hard to hide it.

Both Shikamaru and Melissa had anger marks on their faces, half-heartedly glaring at Shino, who wrapped his arm around Chris' shoulders and kept walking.

"How about that cafe'?" Melissa asked.

"But it's... so small and... it's outdoors... During the daytime..." Shino said, arching an eyebrow.

"What? Not romantic enough for you, Shino?" Melissa asked, her eye twitching.

"Ano, Chris?" Shino asked, looking at her.

"You know I don't care, Shino-kun," she said, smiling, leaning against him.

Melissa stuck out her tongue, and Shikamaru made a gagging sound.

"You guys are such saps," Shikamaru said.

Shino wanted to make a comment, but refrained.

"Maybe we should go to the movies first and find some place to eat later," he said.

"That sounds like a good idea to me," she said with an evil grin on her face.

"I don't like that look," Shikamaru said. Mel then pulled him aside.

"You will in ten minutes," she said.

Shikamaru blushed.

Shino rolled his eyes and they headed quickly to the theatre.

Once there, they tried to decide on a movie. Key word: decide.

"Let's see Pineapple Express!" Melissa said.

"Er..." Chris said, looking over the list. "Pineapple!" She then proceeded to giggle.

"I hate you all," Shikamaru said, and turned to walk away, but Melissa grabbed his arm.

"Why don't we see the mummy movie?" Chris suggested.

"Meh..." Shino said, considering it.

"What do you want to see, love?" Chris asked, holding onto his arm.

"Whatever you want to see," Shino said.

"No, really, what do you want to see?" she asked, standing on her tiptoes, whispering in his ear. Shino blushed and looked away.

"Mmma..." Shino mumbled.

"What was that, Shino?" Melissa asked, suddenly interested.

"Nothing," Shino said and turned away.

"Love..." Chris whined. Shino sighed.

"Mamma Mia..." Shino said, sounding defeated.

"Awwe!" Chris said and giggled, Melissa and Shikamaru soon joined in.

"See?" Shino said. "I didn't want to say it for that reason," he said, pointing to Melissa and Shikamaru. "They're not sensitive enough."

"Awwe, they are," Chris said, and thinks for a moment. "Mel-chan is, anyways. Just not in public."

Shikamaru shot a weak glare in Melissa's direction. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"We'll see Mamma Mia then, because I don't think Shikamaru will care much about the movie after it starts."

"Wha-- Wait, I don't want to know," Shino said.

They bought their tickets, then a few snacks and headed into the theatre, finding seats.

Chris and Shino held hands, as did Shikamaru and Melissa, though the later of the second couple seemed nervous.

A few minutes into the movie, Melissa got off her seat and ducked down. Shikamaru let out an undignified squeak.

"God, you couldn't even wait until we were paying attention to the movie?!" Shino whispered harshly. "Have you no shame?!"

"You act like you've never seen someone suck a dick before," Shikamaru said.

"And with how much you like getting oral..." Melissa said and giggled.

"Bedroom activities should be kept in the bedroom," Shino said, huffing.

"Or the forest. Oh yes, don't think Chris hasn't told me about that one," Melissa said before turning her attention back to Shikamaru's cock, making the other groan, and bite his lip to keep from moaning out loud.

Shino blushed and turned to look at Chris, who shrugged and smiled nervously.

Shino took Chris' hand and pulled her to stand up. He walked out and a few rows down before the two sat again and curled up against each other.

Shikamaru moaned and covered his mouth with his hands as she bit down lightly.

Shino seemed angry.

"What's wrong, love?" Chris asked.

"I can feel Shikamaru's chakra going nuts..." he said, his eye twitching slightly.

"Can't you block it out?" Chris asked.

"Murrr..." Shino whispered. "Not really..." Shino said, shifting uncomfortably.

A couple minutes later, a soft moan and a sigh too, and Shino relaxed. They were done.

Melissa crawled back up in her seat and sat, clinging to Shikamaru, who was zipping up his pants.

Chris held Shino's hand tightly, laying her head on his shoulder. Shino smiled and leaned his head on hers.

"God, they are such saps," Shikamaru said, looking at the other couple, rather than the movie.

"You know how Chris is," Mel responded.

Shikamaru scoffed.

"She's a girl," he said. Mel punched him in the arm. "Oooow..." he said, drawing it out. "What was that for?!" he demanded.

"Two things. Saying she's girly and acting like I'm not a woman!" she whispered harshly.

"She is girly!" Shikamaru whispered back harshly.

"Not when she's punching you in the face after she hears you calling her that."

"Well, no, not then, but when she's with Shino she is. Ow ow ow!" Shikamaru whined softly as Melissa was pulling on his ear really hard.

"And? Aren't you forgetting something?"

"You are very womanly! You have big boobs and a nice ass and a... um... nice vagina," Shikamaru said, trailing off, sounding confused at his own words. Mel couldn't help laughing, but looking confused at the same time.

"I'm glad you like it?" She said, "I think."

"Chouji's cock is better," Shikamaru said with a grin, earning himself another punch, which he quickly caught in his hand and pulled her into a kiss, soothing her violent outburst as she relaxed against him and kissed him back.

"Chouji's cock is pretty nice..." Melissa admitted.

"Threesome?" Shikamaru said softly, grinning. He licked his lips.

"Sounds fun," Melissa agreed. "I wonder if Chris knows about Kiba's cock," Melissa wondered out loud.

"I doubt it," Shikamaru whispered back. "She doesn't strike me as that type," Shikamaru said.

"What do you mean by that? She's watched Kiba blow Shino before, she's told me all about it."

"Yeah, but she's so shy about sex..."

"Maybe I can talk her into a threesome with Kiba and Shino. She's been with Jiraiya and me before."

"What? Really?!" Shikamaru said, which instantly got him hushed by half the theatre.

"Yes!" Mel whispered and giggled. "It was funny too. She hates anal and Jiraiya totally did her up the butt."

After that was uttered, Chris got the strange urge to turn around and look at Melissa, which she did, raising an eyebrow.

Melissa ducked her head against Shikamaru's shoulder.

"What?" Shino asked Chris.

"I got the feeling that Melissa was talking about me..." she said before nuzzling his neck. Shino wrapped his arm tighter around her shoulders.

"Just ignore them."

The movie went without much more interruption, and when the lights came on, Shino and Chris quickly made their way out of there.

Once outside the theatre, Chris lit a cigarette and leaned against the wall, waiting for the others. Shino wiped his eyes.

"Were you crying, love?" Chris asked.

"No." Shino was a bad liar.

"Awwe, that's so cute," she said, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, pulling him close. She took a puff of her cigarette and shared the smoke with him through their mouths. They grinned and looked at each other once the smoke cleared.

"Want to go to dinner without them?" Shino asked.

"That wouldn't be nice," Chris said and pouted.

"Yeah, but if we go alone I can take you to a nice, expensive, high-class place and we won't have to worry about their constantly raging hormones..."

Chris chuckled.

"You're so romantic and practical at the same time. You're so weird," she said before kissing his nose.

"Hey!" Mel called out and ran over to them. "We thought you assholes had left us!"

"I wish," Shino muttered.

"What was that, Shino?" Mel asked, grinning.

"Nothing at all, Melissa!" he said, trying his best to smile, earning himself a light smack from Chris.

"Behave," she said.

"Oi, so, to the cafe?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes! Onward!" Chris said, taking Shino's hand, tugging him in the direction of the restaurant.

Mel and Shikamaru followed.

They arrived and were seated in near silence. They ordered drinks and browsed the menu.

"God damnit! Somebody say something! Make some small talk, geez!" Melissa said, her eyes wide.

Chris jumped and would have fallen out of her chair had Shino not caught her arm.

"Um..." she said, looking embarrassed. "What is there to talk about?"

"Sex!" Melissa said.

No one could tell if she was joking or not. So there was silence, Awkward silence.

"Gay baby, gay baby, gay baby," Chris said, and giggled. Shino rolled his eyes and chuckled.

The waiter appeared with salad and bread. Mel and Shikamaru took bread and started to eat. Chris took a roll and picked at it. Shino picked at his salad.

"So... Kiba's penis..." Mel said, crashing into a conversation.

"What about it?" Shino asked dryly before putting a forkfull of greens into his mouth.

"What does it look like?" she asked.

"A penis," Shino responded.

"Well, I would hope so! Details man, come on!" she said.

"Why would you care?" Shino asked.

"Geez, always have to know everything, don't'cha?" Mel asked.

"I'm just wondering why you want to know what Kiba's penis looks like. It's a valid thing to wonder."

"Wondering; it's valid," Mel joked.

Shino took a sip of his drink and eyed Mel wearily.

"Is he circumsized?" she asked.

"Melissa!" Chris interrupted.

"What? I was just asking. Do you know what it looks like?" Mel asked, smiling wickedly.

"I... I, well, I um..." Her face started turning red.

"So you do!" Melissa cried out.

"That's none of your business," Shino said.

"Oh come on! Shikamaru's penis is seven and a half inches long and he has a tiny little freckle at the ba--" Her mouth was suddenly covered by his hand. She pushed it off.

"What? Hasn't Shino seen your cock before?" she asked.

"That's not the point! I don't think Chris wants to know!" Shikamaru said, blushing horrendously.

Chris was covering her face with her hands.

"It's ok. She talks about it all the time anyway. The freckles are so cute!" she said in a mocking voice, pushing her hands back, smoothing down her hair.

"You tell people about my freckles down there?!" Shikamaru asked, pulling on Melissa's hair. Melissa moaned.

"Ohhh... Only Chris!" she said in her defense. Melissa turned to Shikamaru and kissed him, full on open mouth with tongue and everything.

"If you'd like to use the table, we could move our food," Shino said sarcastically.

"Ha ha!" Melissa said, glaring daggers at Shino. "Yer funny!"

The waiter came back and took their orders.

"So, what now?" Chris asked.

"We eat and we go home. End of story," Shino said.

"Shino-kun..." Chris whispered.

"What's wrong?" he asked, sitting his fork down, turning to her.

"Nothing," she said and smiled, leaning over to plant a chaste kiss on his lips.

After a few minutes of silence with no gay babies, the waiter came back with their food. They ate in silence.

After they were finished, Melissa looked up at Shino meekly.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Yeah, yeah, it's ok," he said, taking the check when it came. Shino paid for the meal and stood to leave.

"Hey! Wait!" Mel said, calling out to Shino.

"Whut?" he asked.

"Um... you paid for our meal..." she said.

"So?"

"Thanks."

Shino was genuinely surprised.

"You're welcome," he said, and smiled. "Do you want to come back to my house with us?" he offered, surprised at himself. Chris cheered quietly and held onto his arm.

"Really?" Melissa asked, looking surprised.

"Yeah, but... No inappropriate activities where my father could see you guys," he said. "I try not to look like a sex-crazed maniac in front of him."

"Yes sir," Melissa said and rolled her eyes, tugging on Shikamaru's arm.

They made their way back to Shino's house.

Once they got there, as expected, Mel and Shikamaru ran off to one of the many guest rooms and Shino sighed as he sat on his bed. Chris locked the door behind her.

"Something the matter, love?" she asked.

"Murr..." he whispered then sighed. "I'm fine." Shino looked up at her and smiled. "You know you're really cute," he said. "Come here."

Chris walked over to him and sat beside him.

He turned towards her and pressed his lips against hers softly. One hand went to her cheek and the other around her waist, pulling her closer.

Chris blushed and pulled back, leaning her head against Shino's shoulder. She made to say something but decided to let it go as she pulled his turtleneck down and kissed his taut neck shyly.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he replied, laying back, pulling her with him.

Chris yelped as she ended up on top of him, blushing furiously.

"I thought you liked being dominant," Shino said, a light chuckle falling from his lips.

"Usually," Chris said. "I can sub for you though."

"Flattery will get you everywhere," Shino said, gently pulling her down for a kiss.

Chris snuck her hands under his shirt, feeling the taut skin over lean muscles, moaning slightly into the other's mouth.

"Damn, Shino," she whispered. "Where did your baby fat go?"

"I worked it off. Missions get more difficult as you work your way up the ranks, you know," he chuckled again. "It seems you've lost weight too."

"Not lost weight," Chris corrected. "Built muscle."

"Right," Shino teased.

"I have!" She said, swatting his chest. Shino laughed again. Chris pinched and tweaked one of her lover's nipples and he gasped, groaning and arching his back clean off the bed.

"That isn't fair at all..." Shino moaned.

"Who said I was playing fair?" Chris asked with a grin.

She pushed up his shirt and leaned down, taking the opposite nipple to the one she pinched, sucking on it, making Shino moan and grip her shoulders tightly.

"Chris!" he gasped. She growled and bit down hard, making Shino cry out. "Sorry!" he whispered huskily, remembering, surprised he did, that she hated hearing her name during times like these. Chris pushed off Shino's shirt and let it fall to the floor. She crawled back up his body and kissed him. They took off each other's glasses and laid them on the bedside stand.

In a guest room, Melissa threw Shikamaru down on the bed.

"I wanna be on top," she declared.

"No," Shikamaru said.

"Why not?" she asked and pouted reaching for the button of his pants.

"You were on top last time," he stated simply as he pulled off her shirt.

"So? You were still dominant, though!" she whined, unhooking her bra and tossing it aside. Shikamaru fondled her breasts and she slapped his hands away.

"You're not being on top and dominant at the same time," Shikamaru said, sitting up, making her slide down in his lap. He kissed her neck softly before biting down roughly, making her cry out.

The sound echoed all the way to Shino's room, where he sighed, tossing Chris' shirt aside, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her down on top of him.

Chris rubbed her hip against Shino's clothed erection, making the other moan in appreciation.

Shino opened his eyes, not realizing he'd closed them, staring up at Chris, who blushed and looked away.

"Look at me," he whispered.

"Ano..." she said, her cheeks tinting pink and growing redder by the second.

"Love," he said, "Look at me," he whispered, cupping her cheek, turning her head back towards him. She looked at him for a second, her blue eyes as wide as saucers before she turned her head down, leaning her forehead against his shoulder.

"You know I have trouble with that," she whispered softly, kissing his collar bone.

"Just try," Shino said softly.

...

"I'm going to be on top whether you like it or not!" Melissa said, tearing off Shikamaru's shirt, tossing it aside.

"Ooh, kinky. I can dig play rape."

"Say dig again and I will turn violent," she said with a glare.

"Dig," Shikamaru said and smirked.

"So that's how you want it, huh?" Melissa grinned and clawed down his chest, digging her nails in, leaving painful welts, making Shikamaru moan.

She grabbed onto his tie that was conveniently left on and tugged harshly. Shikamaru jerked up and moaned, pressing his lips to Melissa's.

"God," Shikamaru breathed.

"What?" Melissa asked, grinning evily.

"You're being so rough, I almost want to spread my legs and beg you to 'put it in me'," he whispered, making Melissa shiver.

"I have fingers," she said with a smirk.

"Yeah, no," Shikamaru said, flipping them over.

...

Chris took Shino's lips in a soft kiss, pressing her tongue against his lips which he readily opened. He moaned into her mouth as she moved her hands down over his sides, wrapping her arms around his torso, pulling him up against her.

Shino was the first to break the kiss.

"I'm sorry about last time, I was being a mite dickish."

"It's alright," she whispered back, "I love you."

"I love you, too." Shino took her lips again, reaching around her to unhook her bra.

Chris whined as it slipped off of her.

"Relax, you know I won't hurt you," he whispered.

"I know, but... I don't like being naked..." she said, her face turning red once more as she covered herself.

"I'm shirtless already..." he said, leaning back a bit to show her.

"Yeah, but you don't have to keep yours covered!" she said and playfully swatted him, letting him fall back on the bed before leaning down to once more press her lips against his.

...

"Bitch!" Mel cried out, laughing a bit at the same time. She struggled and whined, trying to flip them back over, but Shikamaru held her in place. She tugged on the tie and pulled him down, leaning up to nip at his ear, making Shikamaru yelp and moan when she bit his ear.

"You're so mean..." Shikamaru whispered, letting himself be toppled over again.

Melissa crawled back on top, grinning down at the other. She mouthed the words 'I love you', and leaned down to kiss Shikamaru's neck, leaving a trail of love bites all the way down to the other's nipple, which she bit, hard.

Shikamaru arched his back, moaning silently.

Melissa continued her trail of love bites down to his waist. She looked up at him and grinned.

She unbuttoned his pants with her teeth and pulled the zipper down, licking her way down his lower stomach, covering each inch of newly exposed skin with kisses and bites as she pulled off his pants.

Shikamaru nearly screamed when she took the head of his cock into her mouth and sucked lightly. He tried to buck his hips into her mouth, but every time he tried, she moved back.

"Oh, you bitch," he whimpered, screwing his eyes shut, gripping the sheets.

Melissa only giggled as she wrapped one hand around the base of his cock and stroked hard, still sucking lightly on the head.

...

Chris sighed as Shino reached up, pushing her hair back, out of her eyes.

Shino squirmed out from under her, turning on his side, pulling her to her side beside him. He wrapped his arms around her and she pressed her hands to his chest, just enjoying the feeling of being held for a second before Shino's hand on her shoulder pressed her onto her back.

Chris let out a small yelp as she leaned back, covering herself hurriedly.

"You're so cute," Shino said, pulling her hands away to hold them as he swung one leg over hers and straddled her thighs.

Chris freed one of her hands from Shino's and ran it down his chest and over his stomach, earning a soft gasp when her fingertips brushed over the bulge in his pants.

...

Shikamaru spread his legs, his boxers slipping off and falling to the floor.

"Melissa," he moaned. "Please..."

The plea sent shivers down her spine and she sucked harder, pressing the tip of her forefinger against his tight ass.

"No!" he cried, though his body didn't protest the action.

Melissa pressed the finger in, up to the first knuckle, earning herself a grunt from her shadow lover. She pressed it in further, the grunts the other was making turned into moans as she shoved her finger deep inside him.

...

"Shino," Chris whispered and pulled her other hand free so she could unbutton Shino's pants. After she did, her eyes trailed up, over his positively glowing, pale, toned chest, over shoulders that carried the weight of the entire Aburame clan yet somehow still looked gorgeous and soft, then to his face. He was staring at her so lovingly and that made her turn her head away. "Ano..."

She felt his smile as he pressed his lips to her cheek.

"It's ok to be embarrassed," Shino whispered and Chris closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I just can't help it." But she was smiling. She wrapped her arms around the lithe, pale form in front of her, running her hands down his back, dipping her fingers into his pants, pushing them down. She cupped his ass and squeezed gently.

"So you're an ass-girl, huh?" Shino teased. Chris chuckled softly as the other leaned down and claimed her lips once again.

...

Soon, Melissa had three fingers up Shikamaru's ass, slamming them in roughly as she sucked fervently on his cock. Shikamaru was trying his hardest not to make sounds, but it was damn near impossible as his prostate was being rubbed with every twitch of her fingers.

"Damnit," he groaned out. "Stop it..." was the weak whine.

But Melissa did no such thing. Instead, she sucked harder, making Shikamaru see stars as he came, jerking his hips violently, bucking into her mouth, spilling his hot seed down her throat.

"Oh, you're a bitch," Shikamaru whined as he let himself fall limply against the mattress.

"I know," Melissa said as she climbed up his body again.

...

Chris made a small whining sound as she reached for the blanket. When Shino realized what she wanted he got up and grabbed the blanket, laying back down beside her. He pulled the blanket up to their shoulders.

Chris rolled over on top of him and straddled his knees, pulling down his pants. Shino kicked them off and kindly closed his eyes as Chris sat about ridding herself of her own.

Once both were naked, Chris ran her hands over Shino's chest, kneading the muscles, much like a cat. She pinched both of his nipples at the same time and he gasped.

"H-hey! Ah..." Shino said, letting his hands come to rest on her hips. "You want to be on top for this part?" he asked, reaching over the the bedside stand, taking a condom out of the drawer.

"Doesn't matter," Chris said, kissing his neck as he stretched, running her fingers over the outstretched arm.

...

"Now what are we going to do with this?" Melissa said, fondling Shikamaru's soft, spent member.

"Hey, that is your fault! You didn't stop when I told you to," Shikamaru said, reaching up, taking a lock of her long hair between his fingers.

"Guess I'll just have to work extra hard..." Melissa said and then giggled, stroking the soft organ, loving the feeling of it hardening in her hand.

Shikamaru let out an irritated moan, shifting his hips a bit.

"Yeah, feels good doesn't it?"

"Oh, you wouldn't even begin to understand..." Shikamaru said, trailing off.

...

Shino opened the condom and slipped it on, leaning back. As much as he wanted to watch, he looked away, letting his lover get on top of him.

"Shino..." she whispered, threading her fingers with his as she lowered herself on his cock.

"Ah!" Shino gasped suddenly, jerking up into her, making her let out an undignified squeak. "Sorry!" he whispered, steadying the blonde on top of him.

"It's all good," she said softly, smiling down at him, rocking her hips, setting up a rythm.

...

Melissa bit Shikamaru's bottom lip and he cried out, opening it, letting her slip her tongue in. Shikamaru broke the kiss.

His cock was now throbbing against her palm.

"Let's make love... Melissa..." Shikamaru whispered, holding his arms open for her. Her head snapped up and she shot him a weird look.

"Sh-...Shikamaru?" she said, leaning down, pressing her forehead to his.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"A-are you ok?" she asked. "Your head isn't too warm..."

"What are you talking about?" he asked, sliding his hands down her back, slowly maneuvering them so that he was on top again.

"You said 'make love'..." Melissa trailed off with a bit of a dreamy look in her eyes. Shikamaru pouted.

"You think I can't be sweet when I want to?" he asked. Melissa scoffed.

"Only to Chouji."

"And you, and others, but you're all that's important right now," he said, cupping her cheek.

A tear of joy slipped out of her eye as he slowly pressed into her, pulling out he slammed back in, setting up a quick rhythm, though it was slow compared to their usual rushed pace.

...

Shino and Chris held hands tightly as she rocked back and forth on top of him, Shino's mouth open in a silent moan. Chris kissed his chin and slipped her lips up to his mouth where their lips met in a desperate kiss. A kiss filled with so much emotion that Shino whimpered, untangling his fingers from hers so he could wrap his arms around her back and pull her closer. He broke the kiss and whispered against her cheek; "I love you."

"I love you too!" she cried out, jerking back, making Shino moan and arch up against her, clutching desperately to the blonde on top of him.

Shino whined softly and shuddered as he came, opening his eyes to see a pair of blue, teary eyes staring back at him.

"You're eyes are so beautiful, Shino-kun..." Chris said, running her fingers through his hair as he stared up at her.

...

Shikamaru held onto Melissa's hips as he thrust into her, kissing all over her cheeks and nose and eye lids, the brown haired girl just enjoying herself, clinging to the taller brunette, so happy at that moment that nothing could ruin it.

"I'm close..." Shikamaru whispered.

"M-me too..." she barely whispered, thrusting back against him, clenching around his cock, making him moan.

"You're always so unfair..." he said before reaching up to pull on a bit of her hair, making her kiss him. When he did, her insides clamped so hard around him he had to pull back and out, spilling his seed in the sheets between her legs.

"Oops..." he said, staring at the mess he'd made. Melissa sat up and scooted back, away from the mess. She grinned.

"Shino's gonna kill you."

...

"Yours are more beautiful," Shino said, cupping Chris cheek.

"Are not," she said, looking away.

"Are too. Come here..." he said, pulling her down beside him, kissing her cheek. "We should spend mroe time together like this... where we can actually relax."

"Yeah," she said, smiling contently as she rested against his shoulder.

...

"Well, shit...Um... I guess I should go tell Shino and get new sheets to remake the bed?"

"Yup!" Melissa said, giggling.

"Shit... Come on, lets get dressed..."

After a few minutes, the two knocked on Shino's door.

"Who is it?" Shino called.

"Uh, it's me... and Mel," Shikamaru said.

Shino let out a frustrated growl.

"Go away," he said.

"Dude, come on, open the door. You need to tell me where fresh uh... linens are."

After some mumbling and a couple moments of rustling, Shino opened the door. He didn't look happy.

"What did you do?" he asked, looking accusingly at the two of them.

"Uh...." Shikamaru said, scratching the back of his head. After a short moment of consideration, he pointed at Mel.

"Don't point at me!" she practically yelled. "It's your semen!"

Shino face-palmed, groaning.

"There's a small closet at the end of the hall, find the right sized sheets and fix the bed... Put the... used ones in the corner, making sure the...semen..." Shino hissed the word, "Doesn't get on the floor."

"Roger!" Melissa said, saluting. She grabbed Shikamarus hand and dragged the other away.

Shino closed the door again and returned to his now dressed lover on his bed. He wrapped his arms around his waist and burried his face in her shoulder, sighing heavily.

"Something wrong?" Chris asked, bringing her hand up to his back.

"Those two... and I'm going to take a page from Shikamaru's book in saying this, are so troublesome when they get together."

Chris laughed a big and pulled him into a hug, laying back.

A few minutes later, there came another knock at the door.

Shino sighed angrily and stood up, going to the door, expecting Shikamaru and Melissa again. Instead, this time he was met with his father.

"Oh, Father...I wasn't expecting you," he said, opening the door to let his father in. Shibi stood in the doorway and Shino took a few steps back.

"Dinner is going to be a bit later than usual tonight," Shibi said with a smile. "Would you like to ask your friends to stay?"

"Sure," Shino said, nodding politely.

"You could watch a movie or something in the den if you'd like."

"Alright, We'll go find them. Thank you, sir," Shino said, bowing, holding his hand out for Chris to take, which she did. "Am I excused?" Shino asked.

"Of course. You should relax a bit more," Shibi said, patting his son on the back. "You wont be young forever." Shino blushed a bit at these words and walked quickly out the door, Chris following.

"Shino!" Melissa suddenly yelled from behind him. Shino spun around just as Melissa grabbed onto his shirt.

"What?" he asked, grabbing her hand, taking it off of him.

"Do you have a 360? I'm booooooored. All you have in the guest rooms are books."

"What's wrong with books?" Shino asked, growling a bit.

"Bleh!" Mel said, sticking her tongue out. "I want action! Like, hack and slash... or... something..."

"I don't have any game systems," Shino said, turning around.

"What?!" Mel cried out. "Blasphemy! How can you be a rich kid without, like, four video game consoles?"

"Well, there is my Gameboy..." Shino said with a sigh.

"Ooh, Advance? SP?"

"Original."

"Old school! Awesome!" Mel said.

Shino sighed and chuckled, shaking his head. He went up to his room to retrieve it and the games he had.

"...So...D'you get any?" Mel asked as the two girls stood there alone.

"Things of that nature are not up to discussion..." Chris said, trying so hard to keep a straight face.

"I'll take that as a yes," Mel said.

"It's obvious you did, what with that semen line and all..."

"Yeah..." Melissa said and giggled.

Shino returned with the Gameboy and games, handing them to Melissa.

"This... is so cool!" she said, taking it, running off. "Shikamaru! Check out Shino's old Gameboy!" she yelled as she went to find Shikamaru.

Shino sighed again.

"You make my life interesting," he said, pulling Chris into a hug.

"Just cause my best friend's crazy?" she asked with a chuckle.

"That too," Shino said before stealing a kiss. "You need to come by more often. Ah, god, I wish we could really be together..." Shino trailed off, clinging tightly to the blonde.

She brought her hand up and cradled the back of his head. "And I with you, but..."

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to bring you into my world forever. Besides, a god can't love a mortal."

"I'm not a god. Kishimoto-sama is your god... I'm more like... um..."

"An angel," Shino said, silencing her.

"Mmm..." she hummed, not really caring about the conversation as they embraced with their lips pressed together.

Growing bored with the Gameboy, Melissa left it and the games on a counter somewhere and followed Shikamaru around as he explored the Aburame manor.

"You get bored so fast," Shikamaru said.

"And you're the most boring person I know," she said, smiling.

"Guess people get that way when you can hop through worlds at a whim, huh?" Shikamaru said, looking over at her.

"You can too..." she said, furrowing her brow.

"Only when you let me, remember?"

"Murr..."

"I wish you'd stay with me for a while..."

"Shikamaru..." Melissa started.

"I know, you can't."

"I'll come back and stay for a while when I don't have work to do."

"When are you leaving this time?" Shikamaru asked as Melissa embraced him.

"Tonight," she said. "I have to work tomorrow."

"I see..." Shikamaru said with a sigh. "Then let's tell Chris and Shino goodbye and go be alone for a while..."

"Alright," Melissa said, giving him a soft, sad smile.

Melissa and Shikamaru said goodbye to Chris and Shino, leaving the Aburame manor in favor of being alone together in the woods.

Chris and Shino spent the rest of the day together, doing nothing in particular, having supper with Shibi later.

The girls bid farewell to their respective lovers and found each other to head back to their own world.

XxXxXxXxX

AN: Oh, Shino-kuuuun! I lovers youuuuu! lol ... That was kinda creepy... Oh well! Review plz! Love y'all!

EN: And I lovers Shikamaru... Ah, but the emoness was great. Fun chapter was fun.


	11. EN becomes a Daddy's Girl

EN: Damn, we still don't own Naruto...

XxXxXxXxX

Shikaku was lounging in the Nara family livingroom, nursing a beer and watching the news idly. When there came a knock at the door.

Being the only one home, Shikaku was obliged to answer it.

"Damnit..." he said, standing, placing his beer on the table and walking to the door. "Hel~lo," he said, upon noticing it was Melissa and what she was wearing.

Melissa smiled up at Shikaku, adjusting her skirt, which was just a bit too short, and squirming in her shirt which was just a bit too tight and really low cut.

"Shikaku-san?" she asked, looking up at him with big eyes.

"Uhm..." he stammered, "Yes, Melissa?" he asked, motioning for her to come in.

She did so and he closed the door behind her, trying to force himself, unsuccessfully, not to stare at her behind, as you could see the bottoms of her perfect ass.

"I wanted to talk to you about something," Melissa said, nervously fiddling with her ponytails.

"What is it?" Shikaku asked, sitting back on his sofa, patting the cushion beside him before picking up the remote and turning off the tv.

"Well, I, uh..." she said, sitting beside him, pressing her knees together and playing the the hem of her skirt. "I can't exactly say..." she said and bit her nail, looking up at him.

"It's ok," Shikaku said, putting his hand on her knee in a comforting gesture, though he immediately regretted it as her skirt rode up, revealing more of her delicious thighs. Shikaku's face tinted pink as she took his hand. "Don't worry if you're having trouble finding words."

"It's just... I... oh crackers..." she said and pouted, giving up on trying to talk. She laid her head on his shoulder. Shikaku shivered as she looked up at him curiously.

Shikaku noticed she looked kind of sad in a way. He moved his hand from her knee and put it around her shoulders. She smiled a little and snuggled into him.

She reached over him shyly placing her hand on his thigh.

Shikaku rubbed her shoulder reassuringly. Melissa smiled and moved her hand up his thigh. Shikaku scooted back on the sofa. Melissa moved her hand back up where it was.

Shikaku's breath hitched as he realized he was growing hard.

"Ahh... uh, Melissa?" Shikaku said, his voice jumping up an octave when hand moved up, over the growing bulge in his pants.

"I want to make you feel good, Daddy," Melissa said, rubbing gently.

"Ohh... Melissa... You know Yoshino wouldn't approve..." he said in a warning tone.

"I know... but Daddy... please!" she begged, throwing herself in his lap, nuzzling his crotch.

"Ahhah!" Shiakku moaned, jumping. "Isn't it unfair to your real father for you to call me 'Daddy'?" Shikaku asked, trying to change the subject.

"My father isn't around anymore," she said, pouting.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said, patting her head gently. "Anything I can do to help?" Shikaku asked.

"I dunno..." she said, running her finger over his bulge. "Daddy... Please let me please you..." she whispered, her eyes teary.

"A-alright," he whispered. "But just this once," he said as she sat up happily.

"Sure thing, Daddy!" she said.

Shikaku leaned back, unzipping and unbuttoning his pants. He freed his erection and watched nervously as Melissa slipped off the sofa and crawled between his legs. She shyly reached out and wrapped her fingers around base of his cock, stroking slowly. She kissed the tip and looked up at him.

Shikaku bit his lip as he watched her lips slide over the head of his cock. Shikaku moaned as she licked the vein on the underside of his cock.

"Ohh..." Shikaku moaned, running his fingers through one of her ponytails, playing with the ends of it. "Ahh... Melissa!" Shikaku gasped.

Melissa stroked the base of his cock as she sucked with vigor, moaning around it.

"S-stop, I'm going to cum..." Shikaku said as Melissa pulled back and looked up at him.

"Cum, Daddy!" Melissa said, continuing to stroke his cock.

Shikaku moaned as his cock throbbed violently as he came, his seed splattering over her lips, chin and dribbling down to her chest into her cleavage.

"Ah, Daddy... Did that feel good?" she asked.

"Oh... Melissa... That felt amazing!" Shikaku said, both his hands on her shoulders.

"That's good, Daddy, but we're not done yet."

"Ano... Melissa, you shouldn't call me 'Daddy'..." he said, pouting just a bit. Melissa pouted back. "Come on... Let's go back to my room," he said, taking her by the hand, leading the happy, bouncing, semen-covered girl back to his room.

He removed his shirt and sat on the bed, kicking off his pants and boxers.

"Are you comfortable?" he asked as he noticed her red face as she stared at him. "Come here," he said, picking his pants up off the ground, holding out his other hand to her. She took it happily as he pulled her close, wiping her face and chest with his pants before throwing them to the ground. He helped her out of her skirt and shirt.

"Ooh, nice bra..." Shikaku said, admiring the candy stripe pattern on her bra. "May I?" he asked, holding out his hand.

"Sure!" she said excitedly, puffing out her chest.

Shikaku gently caressed her breast for a moment before moving both of his hands around her back to unhook her bra. He slipped it over and off her shoulders.

"Oh, you're beautiful..." Shikaku whispered, pulling her close as she straddled him, his hard cock rubbing between her ass cheeks as she giggled.

"Daddy wants to do me?" she asked, reaching back and touching his cock lightly. Shikaku groaned and bucked his hips. "Hehe! Yup!" she said, lifting herself. "Put it in me, Daddy!" she said.

"Ah, wait a second…" Shikaku said, reaching over to the bedside stand, opening the drawer and taking out a condom. He started to open it when Melissa protested.

"No! Daddy! I wanna feel your cock in me! Not some yucky old condom!" she said and pouted reaching out and squeezing his arm, he dropped the condom.

Shikaku positioned his cock and she pressed down on it, gasping.

"Daddy!" she cried out when he was fully sheathed inside her. He bucked his hips and Melissa gasped. "Daddy! Daddy it hurts!" she whined, wrapping her arms around his neck and squeezed.

"Ah, Melissa, here, relax..." Shikaku whispered, wrapping his arms around her.

"Ah!" she gasped, her eyes opening wide.

"Are you ok?" Shikaku asked, stroking down her back.

"Yes, Daddy! It feels so good!" she whispered.

She clawed at his back as he groaned jerking his hips up. Both of them moaned at the same time.

"I love you, Daddy!" Melissa cried out.

Shikaku stilled for a moment. Melissa started to look concerned.

"Daddy?"

"I love you too, sweetie," he said, thrusting up into her, particularly hard.

"Ah!" Melissa screamed. "I'm cumming, Daddy!" she cried out as she clenched around him, burying her face in his shoulder.

"Ohh... Me too, Melissa..." he moaned as he came, filling her with his seed.

She sighed heavily and her tense body relaxed considerably. Both just stayed there, embracing.

Soon, Shikaku moved, helping Melissa off his lap and onto the bed beside. He laid her down and lay beside her, pulling the blanket over them.

"I love you, Daddy," she said, giving him a warm, sleepy smile. Suddenly, her eyes brimmed with tears.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Shikaku asked, drawing the crying girl into his arms.

"Oh, Shikaku-san, I'm sorry…" she sobbed against his chest, nuzzling him with her cheek.

"Shh… Shh, it's ok, just relax…." he comforted.

"I love you, Shikaku-san…" she said quietly.

"I love you too, sweetheart," he said, pushing her fallen locks out of her face. "Get some rest, ok?"

"Yeah," she said, falling into a peaceful, comfortable sleep.

Shikaku put his arm over her protectively, much like a father would do for a scared child.

"Man," Shikaku sighed. "I'm going to get hell from Yoshino about this..." he said, thinking of his wife's wrath.

He couldn't help but smile at how complacent the girl beside him looked.

XxXxXxXxX

EN: Yeah, so... do I totally have problems or what? I mean... one minute I'm normal, then the next I'm a cute little psycho. For the record, I totally wouldn't do this to Shikamaru, sleeping with his father and all, ahehe, he won't be happy when he finds out...


	12. Fluff 'em up ninja style Iruka and Hidan

EN: I SO wish we owned Naruto.

XxXxXxXxX

At the ninja academy in Konoha, Iruka sighed as he riffled through the papers on his desk. Today had turned out to be an extremely long day. A couple of brats figured out how to use exploding tags a few months before that lesson was to be given and messed up one of Iruka's lecture rooms. A young girl had vomited all over a male friend of hers when she saw her friend's knee all scraped and bloody from falling down and that friend instantly started crying and ran to him, throwing his arms around his teacher's waist, successfully covering him in vomit, blood and tears. Today was turning out to be a lovely day. Iruka heard the door to his classroom open, but he didn't think much of it at the time, he was too busy with papers.

...

Elsewhere, at Mel's house, Hidan barged into her room and stood against the door frame, brandishing a shit-eating grin.

"Whatcha doin'?" he asked, almost striking a pose.

"Playing Shogi," Mel responded.

"Why?" Hidan asked, raising a skeptical eyebrow. "Hello?" Hidan said, slightly louder when she didn't answer. Mel was blushing.

"...Because Shikamaru plays it," she said sheepishly.

"That's bull shit..." Hidan said, narrowing his eyes.

"No it's not!"

"That would be like you converting to Jashin, which you should by the way, just because I'm of that religion."

"Those two scenarios have nothing to do with each other!" Mel almost shouted.

"Yes they do!" Hidan shouted back.

...

Back at the academy, Iruka noticed a hand set a cup of tea on his desk beside him. The hand was a strong hand, a female hand, slightly larger than most female hands, but still feminine none the less.

"You looked like you could use some refreshment."

"Thank you, Chris," Iruka said, smiling softly. He took the tea and inhaled it's scent deeply. It was still steaming. Iruka took a sip and let out a tiny moan as the warm liquid filled his entire upper body with an enjoyable heat.

The blonde girl walked around the desk, grabbing a stool, she sat across from him, leaning on the table with her arms.

"Stressful day?" she asked.

"You wouldn't believe it..." Iruka sighed, closing his eyes for a second. He groaned before telling the girl his horrid days tale.

...

At Mel's house, Hidan and Mel were having a shouting match.

"Don't compare me with that little shit!" Hidan shouted.

"Who are you calling a little shit, you fucker!" There was a short pause. "Shit!" Mel cursed as she made the wrong move in her Shogi match. "Look what you made me do!"

"I didn't make you do it!" Hidan said, flopping down on Melissa's bed, taking all three of her Shikamaru plushies and throwing them on the floor.

"Hey!" she cried, scooping up the dolls, holding them to her chest. "Be nice to Shikkie!"

"You even have a nick name for the stupid little shit?!" Hidan wailed.

"Don't worry, I have a nick name for you too," she said, placing the dolls on her vanity.

"You do?" Hidan asked, his interest piqued. Mel picked up the controller again.

"Yeah. You're my brown-nosing, chicken-shit, ass-fucker."

...

At the academy, Iruka sighed and rolled his neck, popping it. "...and that was basically my day."

"Awwe, I wish I could have been here to help..." Chris said, offering a kind smile. Iruka returned the smile.

"Don't worry, I can handle it. How was your day?" Iruka asked.

"Same as usual, Mom wakes me up by screaming at me...I look in the paper for a job, mom yells at me some more and then I go play card games with my friends."

"I'm sorry..." Iruka said, his face hinting with pink. "Any luck on a job?" he asked.

"Nah, all I saw required skills I'm not trained in."

"Oh, well, there's always room for more help at the academy..."

"As much as I would love too," Chris said, reaching out, taking the papers Iruka was grading from him. "We use a differen't currency where I'm from." When Iruka was about to protest Chris taking the papers she looked up at him. "Where's the key? I'll finish grading these for you."

...

Hidan stared, slack-jawed. He blinked. He blinked again. He blinked a third time. He couldn't believe his ears.

"You didn't..."

"I sure did," Mel said, grinning at him.

Hidan stood and took the two steps that it took to close the distance between the two of them.

"After all I do for you..." Hidan snarled, his lips curling up as he spoke. "I try to be so nice to you... I keep my cursing to a minimal when I'm here so that... woman you live with doesn't freak the fuck out... But no, what do I get in return?" he asked, reaching out for the girl.

It was at this time that Mel actually began to feel a little bit scared. Hidan fisted his hand in Mel's hair, pulling roughly on the brown locks.

"I get you treating me like shit... still!" He pulled on her hair before pushing her back into her chair roughly. "But I guess that's just how you are. You only care about your dear Shikamaru, huh?" Melissa couldn't speak, she just stared up at the angry silver- haired man. "Huh?!"

...

"If the dogs didn't eat the classifieds, I'm gonna look just one more time!... Cuz'- Papers melt in a Maytag dryer, crayons go up one drawer higher. Rewind Barney for the eighteenth time, breakfast: six, naps at nine. There's bubble gum in the baby's hair... Sweet potatoes in ma lazy chair... Been crazy all day long... and it's only Monday mister mom..." Chris sang as she graded the papers.

Iruka had been working on a lesson plan to get it done in advance, but he stopped and listened to the song Chris was singing.

"That's cute," Iruka said.

"Like you," she said.

"Wh-what?!" Iruka stammered.

"You're mister mom. You take care of everyone," she said, looking up at him from where she was grading the papers on her knee.

"Oh," Iruka said and let out a soft sigh.

"You're cute, too," she added and giggled, looking back at the papers on her lap.

...

After a few moments of silence, Mel and Hidan staring at each other, Hidan snarling and Mel almost growling, Mel snapped.

"Fuck you!" she said, chucking the controller at Hidan, cracking him upside the head with it. The controller fell to the floor, forgotten.

Hidan gripped the side of his head and a colorful string of curses sprung from his mouth. He pulled his hand back and noticed blood. He grinned a psychotic grin and licked his palm clean. After he did, he grabbed into Mel's throat with one hand, the other snaking around her back to pull her up, onto her feet and close to his body.

"No," he whispered in her ear, "Fuck you."

...

"How do you do it?" Iruka asked, running his ringer around the rim of the tea glass he was staring into.

"Do what, Iruka?" she asked, setting the pen on top of the freshly graded stack of papers in her lap.

"How do you stay so happy in times like these?"

Chris took the papers and sat them back on Iruka's desk, along with the key and his pen.

"The same way you do, I guess."

"Awha?" Iruka asked, looking up at the girl who'd moved closer. She was now less than two feet away, smiling softly at him.

"I have people who believe in me, people who need me. If not for BJ, Y------, D----- and Mel, I wouldn't be here today," she said, suddenly looking away. "Besides, I'm not always perfectly happy. I've learned to fake well." She smiled and leaned closer, putting her hand over Iruka's.

...

Hidan bit Mel's ear, making her cry out. He spun them around, throwing her back on the bed as he ripped off his cloak.

Mel's breath hitched as the red and black material fell to the floor. Her eyes wandered up his chest and she licked her lips. Hidan climbed on top of her and tore off her shirt, throwing the shredded white material to the ground.

Mel looked at the silver-haired man with lust-filled eyes, greedily taking in the sight of pale flesh pulled taut over hard muscles. She suddenly cried out when Hidan slapped her.

"You bitch," Hidan spat, "What makes you think you can look at me after how you've treated me?" he asked, putting his hand between her breasts, pulling at the middle front of her bra--hard. He snapped the clasps off the back and threw the black material across the room. "Don't look at me until I fucking tell you to."

...

Iruka looked upset. "Why would you pretend to be happy?" he asked.

"Everyone does it," Chris said, taking Iruka's hand in hers. "You do, Kakashi does, Naruto did too..." Iruka almost whimpered. He suddenly had the urge to go somewhere else. He gasped, suddenly remembering something. He stood up quickly, but when he tried to pull away, Chris held his hand in a firm grip. "What's wrong, Iruka?" she asked.

"I...I forgot the targets. I left them out on the training field and it's supposed to storm tonight..."

Chris chuckled and walked around Iruka's desk, never letting go of his hand. She wrapped her free arm around the other's shoulders. There was a momentary look of dissapointment on her face when she realized her 'sweet little Iruka' was actually about two inches taller than her. But that passed quickly when she pulled him in for a hug.

"We'll get them on the way home, later."

...

"Yes, sir..." Melissa whimpered as Hidan roughly fondled her, pinching and tweaking her nipples until she cried out, delighted in her whimpers of pain.

"What?" Hidan said, in a devilishly devious tone. "I didn't quite catch that..."

"Yes... SIR!" she screamed when one of Hidan's fingernails broke the skin on her breast. Hidan leaned down to lap up the blood.

"You taste so good, Mel..." he said and nuzzled her breast, licking his way up the underside, flicking his tongue over her nipple. "Too bad you're a horrid bitch!" he said before latching his teeth onto the nipple and pulling.

Mel screamed, fisting her hands in the silver hair, pulling and tugging, begging for him to stop and continue at the same time.

"That's right..." he said, shifting so his legs were under her hips, grinding his erection against her pajama-clad only ass. "Beg..."

...

Iruka gasped and stiffened in Chris' arms. Bad memories of Anko's last hug filled his mind as he attempted to keep his face out of Chris' chest, Anko's nearly suffocating him last time.

He relaxed a bit when he realized she wasn't going to suffocate him with her breasts and only meant to comfort him.

"Hmm..." He let out a soft sigh of contentment and leaned his head on her shoulder.

"You know how to get a hold of me if you ever need someone to talk to," she said, still holding his hand. She ran the other hand over Iruka's back, him being sans his chunin vest.

"Yeah..." Iruka whispered. His face tinted with pink as he laced his fingers with Chris' where as she'd just been holding his hand before. Iruka wrapped his other arm around her back, holding tightly to her shirt.

...

"Please!" Mel cried, spreading her legs.

"Yes, you're such a whore, aren't you?" Hidan asked, fisting one hand in the pliant girl's hair as the other tore a hole in her Family Guy Stewie print pajama pants. Once that was done he freed his throbbing cock from it's confines. "Did I tell you to stop begging?!" he demanded, enraged. He slapped Mel again, who moaned in response. "Beg me to fuck you! Beg! Tell me you want me inside you!"

"Ah, please!" Mel begged, tears welling at the edges of her eyes. "F-...Fuck me!" she wailed. "Please!" She tugged at his hair. "Oh, please! Hidan! Master!"

Hidan moaned, pulling Mel's panties to the side, he teased her for a moment, prodding gently with the head of his cock before slamming all the way in.

...

Iruka shyly looked up at Chris, as he was haunched over, leaning on her shoulder. He straightened himself up, still holding tight to the young woman in front of him. He couldn't look into her eyes for some reason. She chuckled and pressed her lips against his tanned cheek. Iruka turned his head so that his lips brushed against hers.

After letting himself linger there for a moment he pulled away, fully disengaguing his body from Chris'.

"I'm sorry!" he said and then covered his mouth, shutting his eyes tight. "Shit, shit, shit.." he cursed under his breath. He ran back to his desk and sat in his chair, cradling his head in his hands, trying hard not to cry.

"Sorry for what?" Chris asked, leaning down by him, putting her hand on his back.

...

Melissa's scream could probably be heard at the end of her street. She cried and gasped, struggling against the stronger body, her insides clenching around the bulging organ inside her.

"Hidan- ugh!" she whined, raking her nails down his back.

"Keep screaming!" Hidan ordered.

Mel did as told, wrapping her legs around his waist--Wailing into the night as Hidan ruthlessly pounded her into the mattress and pulled on her hair.

"Fuck, Hidan!" she cried as suddenly she started to spasm around Hidan, making the other groan at the intense pleasure of the tightening sensation caused by her orgasm.

"Yeah, you liked that, didn't you, ya filthy whore!"

"Yes!" she cried, arching against him.

Suddenly, Hidan pulled out, spilling his seed all over Melissa's sheets. Melissa whined at the loss but was glad that Hidan was polite enough to pull out.

"What?" he said, upon noticing her almost confused gaze. "You think I want little me's running around? Where as that would be cool," he said, tucking himself back into his pants. "I don't want them watered down with your DNA."

...

"F-for kissing you..." Iruka whimpered, trying to massage the worry out of his head by kneading his temples. "I...I over-stepped my boundaries, I'm sorry, please forgive me."

"You didn't do anything wrong, Iruka. You would have known if I didn't like your kiss. Come here," she said, holding her arms open for the chunin. Iruka shyly turned towards her. "Now, do you want to try that kiss again?" Iruka nodded.

Chris cupped Iruka's cheek and pulled the tanned man closer. He played with a lock of her lose blonde curls and parted his lips slightly. She pressed her lips to his and the two shared a soft, sweet kiss, closed eyes and all.

Iruka was the first to pull away.

"Ah...Ano..." he whispered, blushing.

"You should be going home now, Iruka," Chris suggested.

"But I still have work to do..." he whimpered.

"Home, Iruka," Chris said, tugging on his hand.

...

"I'll water down your dick if you're not careful!" Mel said, chucking a pillow at the re-dressing man. "You ripped my pants!" she said.

"Boo-hoo. There was already a hole there anyway!" Hidan said, jumping on top of the girl, pulling her close.

"H-...Hidan?" she asked.

"Shut up," he said.

...

Ah..." Iruka blushed when he realized what she was hinting at. "C-can we at least get the targets?"

"Of course," Chris said and smiled, taking Iruka's hand.

The two retrieved the targets and brought them back into the academy, Iruka retrieved his vest and they left.

It started to sprinkle on the way to Iruka's house, but soon the two were running through a down pour with their vests up over their heads to try and shield them from the torrential rain.

When they reached Iruka's small place, Chris had pressed him back against the door, still outside, dripping wet, clinging to each other. She pressed a gentle kiss on Iruka's chin.

"You know I can't have a serious relation ship with anyone from Konoha right now, right?" she asked.

"Yeah," Iruka said and nodded.

"I just live too far away right now," she said, kissing up his jaw.

"I know."

"But if you ever need a shoulder..."

"I know, thank you..." he said, running his fingers through her wet, tangled hair.

Iruka somehow managed to unlock the door and open it, they stumbled in, kissing and holding each other tightly. Chris shut the door behind them. And soon, whimpers and moans filled Iruka's small place.

...

"You forgot to yell 'surprise'," Mel said.

"Oh...Uh...'Surprise'," he said.

"It's too late now!"

"...Hey, you won your Shogi match."

...

Iruka gasped in surprise when his back hit the cool sheets of his bed, being pushed back by Chris. He soon forgot about the coolness of the sheets when she threw off her shirt and joined him, climbing on top of him.

"You're so beautiful, Iruka..." She whispered, making the tanned man blush.

She ran her fingers over his jawline, trailing kisses after them.

Iruka whimpered and closed his eyes, shyly moving his hands up to Chris' shoulders, pushing her bra straps down. He desperately clung to her shoulders as she kissed his neck, nipping lightly and soothing with her tongue.

"Ch-..." Iruka started to say his soon to be lovers name, but remembered how she one day confessed to him that she hated hearing her name in bed. He bit his lip and whimpered as she continued to shower his bare neck and chest with kisses.

...

At Mel's house, she walked to her closet, taking out another shirt she slipped it on, ignoring for the moment that she felt vulnerable without a bra. She then walked back to her bed and laid down beside the silver haired man, who arched an eyebrow at her as she curled up against his side.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing." She said and sighed happily.

...

"How does someone get this beautiful?" she asked, running her fingers over his chest and up to his shoulders where she pressed and rubbed. Iruka let out a gargled moan and closed his eyes tight. The massaging motion felt so insanely wonderful. Chris kissed her way down to his stomach and back up, over his neck and chin, finally claiming his lips with her own.

Iruka's eyes were still shut tight and he whimpered, his tongue brushing hers when she pressed it past his lips.

Chris shifted between Iruka's legs, pressing her body closer to his. Iruka whined and wrapped his legs around her waist, feeling strange when she rubbed against him. Iruka's eyes shot open when she chuckled.

He looked down at her, blushing like mad, feeling so...strange. She was grinding her hips against his ass. It wasn't a bad strange, in fact, Iruka thought, it felt really good. But this felt more like something a man should be doing to him, not Chris.

...

"No really, what?" Hidan asked, pulling lightly on a lock of Mel's hair.

"Nothing, Jesus!"

"Man, I thought you were going to say 'Jashin' there for a second."

Mel only stuck out her tongue.

"Careful," Hidan warned. "I might bite it off."

"Kinky," Mel said.

...

"Um..." Iruka was blushing and didn't know how to say what he wanted to say.

"Hmm? Are you more in the mood for a man than a woman?" Chris asked, smiling down at him.

"No, no!" Iruka said, all to quickly. "I mean, um...I uh..."

Chris chuckled and unbuttoned Iruka's pants, she stood from between his legs and pulled off his pants.

Iruka suddenly felt very naked because his underwear soon followed. Chris pushed Irukas legs appart gently and knelt between them. Iruka tried to sit up, but Chris pushed him back.

"Relax," she said. "You really need to relax..." she whispered, running her fingers over his hips, then down his thighs, pushing them apart.

...

"...So, um..." Hidan said, holding Melissa with one arm.

"What?" she asked.

"I don't know... What do I say?"

"What do you mean what do you say?"

"Well..." Hidan said, holding his chin with his free hand. "I usually kill most women after I have sex with them..."

...

Iruka's thighs trembled.

"Relax," Chris commanded again.

"I... I can't..." he whispered.

Chris lowered her head down to his crotch, breathing hotly against his erection.

"Ah..." Iruka closed his eyes and turned his head away, whimpering softly as Chris took the head of his cock into her mouth and sucked gently. He cried out as her lips moved down his shaft. Chris held his hips down and he threaded his fingers in her hair. "S-stop..."

...

"You WHAT?!" Mel shrieked.

"Well, yeah, I've never slept with a girl I actually care about before..." he said, scratching his cheek absently with his index finger. Melissa was silent so he turned his head to look at her. She was smiling uncontrollably. "What?" he demanded, glaring.

"You care about me!" she said with a slight squeal, wrapping her arms around him.

...

Chris pulled her head back, looking up at him.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

"N-no..." Iruka said, his thighs once again trembling.

"Then why'd you stop me?" She asked, pushing her hair back out of her face.

"W-well, I shouldn't be having all the fun, should I?" Iruka asked, blushing.

Chris could help but smile. She ran her hands up Iruka's sides.

"I am having fun..." Chris said, crawling up his body. "Just being able to touch your gorgeous body is fun..." She said with a soft smile. Iruka turned away once more, embarassed.

...

"Shut up!" Hidan said, blushing. "You're more like a sister to me," he blurted out.

"..."

"What?"

"You'd do your sister?" Mel asked.

"If she was hot enough."

"..."

"That came out wrong, didn't it?" Hidan asked.

"Yeah," Melissa said with a nod.

...

Iruka brought his hands up to rest them in the bends of Chris' arms.

"I like this a lot..." She said, leaning down, nipping lightly at Iruka's neck.

"What?" Iruka asked quietly.

"Iruka..." She whispered, loving the deep shade of red his face turned and how he started to squirm underneath her. "You don't like hearing it either, do you?" she asked.

"Hearing what?" He looked up at her, trying hard to keep her gaze, finding it difficult.

"Your name," she said, reaching around behind herself to take off her bra and drop it to the floor beside them.

"It's... just embarasing," he said, looking away, unable to hold her gaze any longer.

"I know how you feel," she said before capturing his lips in a blazing hot kiss.

...

"You ever slept with a man?" Melissa asked.

"What the hell kind of question is that?!" Hidan asked.

"It's a damn valid question! You and Kakuzu fight like a married couple!"

"So do we!"

"Let's all three get a set of rings then!"

"I though that blonde weirdo liked Kakuzu," Hidan said, once again holding his chin.

"She does."

"She's so fucking weird."

"Yeah, no kidding," Mel agreed.

"Like you're one to talk!" Hidan said, poking her breast. "You like fucking Deidara!"

"I've never fucked Deidara!"

"You know what I fucking mean!" There was a short pause. "But yes, I have slept with a man."

"So who'd you sleep with?" Mel asked, nuzzling Hidan's shoulder.

"That's none of your business!" Hidan said, blushing.

"But I wanna know!" Mel whined. She brought a hand up and tangled it in Hidan's hair, pulling lightly. "Tell meeee...." she whined.

"...No."

"Pwease?" she asked with a pout.

"...no." He was weakening, she could tell.

"Pretty pretty please?!"

Hidan muttered something indistinguishable.

"What was that?"

"Kakuzu. FUCKING KAKUZU, OK!?"

...

Iruka gasped as he found himself on top of Chris. He looked confused.

"What?" she asked, smiling softly. "You don't want to be on top?"

"I... I don't mind..." he said, his face still tinted red. "I just thought you wanted to...um..."

"Hmm?"

"Ya know... to uh, dominate me..." Iruka was looking away again.

Chirs took his face in both hands, pulling him back for a kiss. When the kiss broke, Iruka gasped, his erection bobbing against her thigh.

"You don't have to be on top to be dominant..." she said, reaching up, pulling his hair tie out. His slightly damp hair fanned out around his face, his kiss swollen lips in a slightly pouty pose. "God, you're so beautiful..." she said, running her fingers down his neck and over his shoulders, down his chest and around his back, pulling him close.

Iruka gasped as his cock rubbed the inside of her thigh. He rocked his hips a bit, enjoying the sensation.

...

"I thought you hated Kakuzu..." Mel said.

"Love, hate, whats the difference? He's good in bed," Hidan said, his face still slightly pink.

"Ooh, can he detatch his cock like he can his fists?"

"What?!" Hidan asked, shaking his head in disbelief as he stared at the brunette in his arm.

"Ya know, like the tentacle punch thing he does?" she asked, mock punching the air.

"I don't think so..." Hidan said, looking deep in thought. "I'll have to ask though, I never thought about that."

...

"I... um... Now?" Iruka asked. Chris chuckled a bit and soothed his back.

"Whenever you're ready," She said softly.

Iruka took in a deep breath and nudged her leg aside a bit and she moved to accommodate him between her legs. He closed his eyes and laid his head against her shoulder as he pressed into her, moaning the while. Chris wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him deeper. Iruka gasped and jerked before pulling back, thrusting back in again. Iruka turned his head to the side, pressing his lips against Chris neck, kissing, suckling, whining as she moaned, turning her head so he had more access.

...

"I should probably go..." Hidan said.

Mel made an anguished sound.

"No! You have to stay here!"

"What, why?" he asked.

"Sleep with me!"

"Didn't we already do that?" Hidan asked, actually confused.

"Thats not what I mean!" she said, holding onto Hidan tightly.

...

"Ah!" Chris cried out, arching her back against Iruka, who pulled back suddenly.

"Oh god," Iruka gasped at her clenching. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" he asked, biting his bottom lip as he waited for her reply.

"No..." she whispered, running her hands down his chest. "It feels so good. You're being so slow and gentle...Mmm..." she said, pushing back against him.

"You... like it like that?" he asked, slowly resting into her before pulling out, repeating the action again and again.

"Yes, slow and easy is where it's at!" She keened, gripping and kneading his shoulders as he moved in and out of her.

...

"I'm tired," Hidan said.

"Then sleep?" Mel asked.

"Won't that woman you live with flip a shit?" Hidan asked. Melissa sat up with a groan. She stood up and walked to the door, making sure it was locked.

"No," she said, returning to the bed.

...

The twos gasps and moans grew louder as they held tightly to one another. They shared one last searing hot kiss before Iruka pulled back suddenly, pulling out, cumming in his own hand as he watched Chris' face, suddenly relaxed.

Iruka groaned, reaching over his temporary lover, grabbing his underwear from the floor, wiping his hand on them. He pulled the blankets back, and with a little adjusting, the two were snuggling under the blankets, Iruka's face buried in the crook of Chris' neck, on the side.

"You're so beautiful," she whispered.

"You're so beautiful," Hidan more mouthed than said as he held Mel close.

Iruka snugged into Chris side.

Both couples drifted off to sleep happily.

XxXxXxXxX

EN: This one would especially piss off Shikamaru. X3 Ahh, double-date-type-chapters are fun.

AN: ::Swirly eyes:: I'm such a sap.... ::cries a lil::


End file.
